Golpes Duros
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Luego del viaje a Egipto el castigo por no avisarle a Kakyoin sobre su escapada a recorrer el mundo es una serie de golpes duros demasiado fuertes para un chico de 17 años. Universo donde no muere nadie y Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

-Mama…Papa…

Hacía tan solo unos minutos ninguno se imaginaba que todo se iba a torcer así

Y hace 2 meses Kakyoin no imaginaría que su escapada de casa a derrotar a Dio podría resultar en esto.

 _-Ellos van a estar TAN enojados, me van a encerrar en el sótano y no me van a dejar salir diciendo que ya salí lo suficiente. –los 3 estaban en un taxi llendo en dirección a la casa del pelirojo, Joseph había ido para explicarle algo a su familia aunque no le extrañaría que lo acusaran de robachicos o algo y lo denunciaran, juicio que obviamente saldría mal pues…por que ellos son millonarios._

 _-Bueno tiene sentido si su hijo se desaparece por 2 meses –la idea de Joseph de la que aún el pelirojo no estaba muy convencido pero de todas maneras no tenían nada mejor era decir. Básicamente el era un profesor de un programa de estudiantes de intercambio y Noriaki como no sabía si lo dejarían o no falsifico los papeles y no se comunico por que tenía miedo de enfrentarse a ellos._

 _Sonaba estúpido pero siendo que tenían 17 era creíble bajo su punto de vista._

 _-Vives un poco lejos de la escuela no? –le pregunto Jotaro mirando por la ventana._

 _-Hay un tren cerca y solo tengo que caminar unos 5 minutos desde la escuela…o eso creo luego de mirar los mapas por que realmente no recuerdo mi primer dia de escuela…-aquello hizo reir a Jotaro dándole un codazo._

 _-Te saque la mierda_

 _-Enserio? Yo no lo recuerdo y no hay pruebas de ello…_

 _Bajaron en un lugar donde el terreno empezaba a volverse todo campings con jardines gigantes, muchas extensiones de tierra para una sola casa, bajaron en cuanto el chico se los indico y al ver como Kakyoin se quedo pasmado viendo su casa Joseph le puso una mano en el hombro._

 _-Vives aquí? –el chico le asintió con la cabeza, podía sentirlo temblar._

 _-No me esperaba que fueras de una familia adinerada –susurro Jotaro sorprendido de ver todas las rejas con plantas haciendo de tapadera de la casa._

 _-Bueno esos viajes a Egipto no se pagan solos…en realidad nos mudamos aquí hace poco por que heredamos esto de mi abuelo y justo coincidió con lo de Dio… -de su bolsillo saco unas llaves y se puso a abrir la puerta- que suerte que recogí mis cosas de tu casa antes de salir…_

 _En cuanto abrió la puerta había un caminito muy delicado entre un jardín de pasto y macetas con unas plantas bastantes descuidadas, aquello perturbo un poco al pelirojo ya que su madre cuidaba mucho a sus plantas, a Jotaro le pareció extraño pero cuando vio la expresión del chico miro a Joseph, avisándole que este alerta por que algo estaba pasando._

 _El lugar estaba super silencioso y no se movía un alma, a este punto los padres de Kakyoin tendrían que haber sentido el ruido de la puerta pero…nadie vino, y además de eso al estar frente a la puerta el pelirojo se quedo dando vueltas unos instantes revisando todo el frente de la casa, con ambos Jojos observándolo, definitivamente algo no iba bien. En cuanto abrió la puerta una peste horrenda llego a las narices de los 3 hombres, pero peor fue ver hacía delante a ver que era ese olor._

En el suelo yacían un par de cadáveres, un hombre y una mujer de pelo rojo del mismo tono del chico, Jotaro se tenso al ver eso y el rostro de Joseph se lleno de horror mientras que Kakyoin no sabía que estaba pasando, la madera blanca del suelo estaba teñida de negro por lo que suponía que era sangre seca y el olor era de los cadáveres pudriéndose, lo único por lo que los podían reconocer era el cabello del chico pero…

-Que significa esto…-susurro Joseph asustado, listo para sacar a su stand en cualquier momento –espera Kakyoin! Podría ser una trampa! –el chico se acerco lentamente a los cadáveres de sus padres, pisando con fuerza en la madera del suelo manchada, el anciano iba a detenerlo pero Jotaro quien hasta ahora había estado en silencio buscando el peligro le puso la mano en el hombro apuntándole con el rostro hacía una de las paredes celestes de la entrada, con un mensaje escrito en sangre seca –Dio no permite traidores…-susurro haciendo que el pelirojo saliera de su trance de ver los cuerpos muertos de su padre, volteando a la pared donde Joseph había leído eso.

-Esto lo hizo Dio? –sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, volviendo a ver a sus padres a quien ahora veía con los estómagos totalmente cortados, toda la carne alrededor suyo eran sus órganos fuera de lugar y eso lo hacía querer vomitar –mis padres…

El mundo se le había venido abajo en tan solo un vistazo al pelirojo, volteo al cadáver de su madre solo para ver que le faltaba un ojo, al empujar a su padre tenía un corte muy profundo en el cuello. El solo se había escapado por la idea de estar más tiempo con personas como el, con usuarios de stand, jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que eso afectara a sus padres de alguna manera, el había salido de Japón. Las manos empezaron a temblarle cuando cayó sin fuerzas enfrente de ellos y toco el rostro de su madre, pegajoso y podrido contra su piel.

Joseph salió por un segundo incapaz de soportar el olor para llamar a la fundación a que recogieran los cadáveres y hicieran la denuncia, otra vez se venían tiempos crudos. Jotaro en cambio se quedó mirándolo totalmente destruido, con los hombros temblándole y la mirada perdida junto a los zumbidos de las moscas dentro de las tripas de sus padres.

-Kakyoin –lo llamo acercándose a el lentamente, el chico no le respondía –Kakyoin soy yo Jotaro –al acercarse a el el chico volteo a verlo, jamás lo había visto así de derrotado ni en los peores momentos de sus luchas, ni cuando creyó que Avdul murió.

-Yo…Jojo…yo…-en estos momentos el pelirojo no sabía cómo gesticular, no sabía hablar, ni podía siquiera pensar, no sabía cómo se hacía, solo sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y unas irresistibles ganas de morirse ahí mismo.

-Kakyoin sal de ahí! –Jotaro lo tironeo para atrás pero el chico empezó a resistirse gritando, queriendo estar cerca de los cadáveres de sus padres, Joseph entro al oir el griterío a poner un poco de calma.

-Jotaro! Bájalo! –le ordeno a su nieto con la voz mas alta y aterradora que tenía, no era momento de acercarse o tocar a Noriaki.

-No es bueno que este cerca de ellos! –le grito el moreno intentando sostener a su novio quien estaba desesperado estirando los brazos hasta donde estaban sus padres muertos.

-Te digo que lo bajes! -al soltarlo con todo el nerviosismo posible encima el chico salto hasta los cadáveres de sus padres, abraznadose al de su padre rasgando la piel podrida de este.

-Papa…Mama…-ver aquello le rompía el corazón a Joseph, Kakyoin estaba llorando descontrolado aferrándose a los cuerpos desfigurados y sin vida. Jotaro no podía soportar verlo así y se quiso acercar de nuevo pero en cuanto dio un paso delante de la espalda de Kakyoin salió Hieropanth Green empujándolo hasta una pared de un fuerte golpe totalmente desquiciado- aléjate! No voy a dejar que nadie se acerque a mis padres!

Aunque Jotaro estaba listo para intentar sacarlo de ahí Joseph lo sujeto y lo saco de la casa, cerrando la puerta para darle su espacio al chico, Jotaro lo miro enfadadísimo y con ganas de golpearlo.

-Que estas haciendo!? –el hombre le dio un golpe en la cara a su nieto, dejándolo aturdido por un segundo.

-Déjalo solo! No debemos acercarnos a el!

-Por que!? Que estas insinuando!? –aquello le hacía hervir la sangre a Jotaro, parecía que pensara que el pelirojo mato a sus propios padres.

-Que lo dejes solo! Tiene que asimilar la realidad! Esta en shock! –ahora mismo acercarse al pelirojo era peligroso, no solo por su propio bien de que los volviera a atacar por la furia que estaba sintiendo y lo confundido que estaba si no por que podía quebrarse mentalmente.

-Pero no podemos solo dejarlo ahí con los cuerpos! Aparte no revisamos el resto de la casa y…!

-Entremos por detrás entonces, la fundación esta en camino y se ocuparan de los cuerpos, cuando ellos vengan nos ocupamos de Kakyoin como sea solo déjalo solo por unos momentos –Jotaro asintió sin saber que mas hacer o decir, habían pasado meses y lógicamente el asesino no iba a estar ahí pero tenían que chequear.

Entraron por atrás rompiendo la pared con Star Platinum en la cocina, había vasos y comida podrida y llena de bichos, no tan en mal estado como los cuerpos de los padres del chico que eran un nido de insectos pero mas alla de eso es como si hubieran parado el tiempo en una mañana después de hacer el desayuno, el lugar era amplio y lujoso pero ahora sus dueños estaban muertos, siguieron explorando buscando por otras salas, la luz estaba cortada en todo el lugar y ahora que lo veía había mucho correo acumulado en el buzón de adelante así que seguramente fuera por malos pagos.

Ningún vecino podría haberse percatado del olor por que el camping era gigante y la casa estaba totalmente cerrada, como si fuera una sorpresa especialmente para Noriaki, por detrás del lugar había una piscina con un pequeño jardín botánico y un gazebo.

La casa tenía un estudio y una biblioteca, cada habitación su propio baño y una sala muy lujosa con un toque bastante femenino, se notaba que la madre de Kakyoin era una mujer muy alegre por la decoración que escogía. Al entrar a la habitación de Kakyoin se le encogió el corazón, había muchos mangas y libros en su biblioteca y tenía una consola conectada a un televisor cuadrado enfrente de la cama, si todo no se hubiera torcido así tal vez hubieran podido jugar videojuegos ahí pero…el nunca volvería a su anterior vida.

En cuanto vieron a los móviles de la fundación por la ventana bajaron a recibirlos, haciéndolos esperar un momento para ver como estaba el chico, les había llevado una hora toda la exploración de la casa, buscando detenidamente algún rastro o algo sobre el asesino.

Al ir de nuevo a la entrada vieron algo muy similar a un cascaron en medio de la sala, hecho de los tentáculos y el brillo de Hierpanth Green, Joseph suspiro sin saber muy bien cómo manejar la situación pero queriendo ser lo más imparcial y suave posible, no iba a permitirle a Jotaro ser un bruto con el, no sabían cómo podía reaccionar y no querían herirlo en una pelea donde sus sentimientos estaban tan destruidos.

-Kakyoin lamento pedirte esto pero…sal…nos vamos a casa –le susurro de la manera más delicada que podía.

-Esta es mi casa –escucho su voz partida y rota, seguramente de tanto llorar, lo habían escuchado desde las otras habitaciones y había sido horrible, no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentía ahora mismo.

-Entonces vámonos juntos –le susurro y se quedaron esperando por un rato en total silencio, iba a hablar de nuevo pero entonces y justo como no quería Jotaro se alzó delante, elevando la voz.

-Kakyoin, vámonos –iba a regañarlo pero no había dicho nada tan fuerte, se quedaron esperando un rato mas en silencio pero sus tentáculos empezaron a retirarse cuando vieron a Hieropanth salir del cascarón, lo primero que paso fue que los cuerpos putrefactos cayeron de un golpe al suelo haciendo crujir sus huesos, dándole muchísima impresión a Joseph.

-Esta bien –susurro Kakyoin con la cabeza abajo y las mejillas mojadas de las lagrimas, no podían ver su rostro pero no iba a ser ninguna buena noticia verlo, Jotaro le extendió la mano y el chico se sujetó con fuerza a ella, lanzándose a sus brazos de golpe a llorar desconsolado, el moreno lo abrazo con fuerza haciéndole saber que estaba ahí con el y que no lo iba a dejar.

Por el próximo tiempo el pelirojo iba a quedarse con los Kujo y Suzie y Joseph también en casa de Holly, no solo que le iban a hacer compañía a su hija recién liberada de la maldición de Dio si no que Joseph iba a ocuparse de todos los problemas que iba a tener este chico.

Le habían dado su propia habitación para que tuviera privacidad pero al oírlo gritar entre sueños en las noches empezaron a temer por su propia seguridad y lo hicieron mudarse con Jotaro, quien también quería vigilarlo de que no cometiera ninguna locura, al menos al dormir juntos no despertaba gritando pero si lo sentía llorar y temblar todo el tiempo, preguntando todos los días al despertarse si todo lo que había pasado no era un sueño.

Al moreno le aterraba mucho oírlo decir que prefería estar muerto.

Por este año ya no podían volver a la escuela por la cantidad de faltas, y además el ambiente no estaba como para volver, había muchas cosas que hacer y un tiempo alejados de responsabilidades era mejor para los chicos.

-Kakyoin la cena esta lista! –a Holly le preocupaba muchísimo que el chico se pasara tantas horas encerrado durmiendo en la habitación que compartía con Jotaro, obviamente era normal después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar pero… entre todos intentaban animarlo lo mas posible, parecía que quería dormir para siempre y no despertar, Jotaro le contaba que para el todo esto era una mala pesadilla de la que algún día despertaría

-Lo siento no tengo hambre de nuevo, debería haber avisado…-al abrir la puerta para encarar a Holly que era una mujer maravillosa preocupada por el como si fuera su propia madre a la rubia se le encogió el corazón, acariciando tu cabello para calmarlo un poco.

-Tal vez todavía estes un poco dormido –intentaban evitar decirle deprimido o enfermo para que no se sintiera todavía peor –dejame prepararte un te asi te sientes mejor si? Además ya no almorzaste hoy y no queremos que te descompongas –al no querer rechazar su amabilidad el chico asintió con la cabeza y la acompaño a la sala, ahí estaban los Joestars cenando todos, para ellos era costumbre empezar a comer antes por que…no siempre Noriaki estaba en condiciones aún siendo un nuevo miembro de la casa.

-Holly querida vas a venir a comer? –le pregunto su madre viendo al pelirojo sentándose frente a la cena envuelta en papel fil.

-Le preparare un te a Kakyoin que no se siente muy bien no te preocupes mama.

En cuanto consideraron que estaba un poco mejor pasado un mes y medio empezaron con las causas y demás sobre el asesinato, no por justicia ni nada por el estilo ya que era del tipo de cosas que se iban a encargar de tapar con la fundación pero si para que Noriaki reciba su casa y su herencia, más que nada por el tema de que llevaba declarado desaparecido unos 4 meses.

Iba a tener que declarar a la policía sobre su desaparición y el asesinato de sus padres para poder obtener todos sus bienes, mientras tanto hasta que cumpliera 18 estaba bajo el cuidado de los Joestar, lo cual era una excusa para no dejarlo volver a su casa a que estuviera solo y se…suicidara o algo.

En la declaración el estaba con el señor Joestar frente a los policías y Jotaro afuera esperando, habían estado una media hora hasta que lo vio salir con lágrimas en los ojos, corriendo directo a sus brazos más agitado que de costumbre.

-Que sucedió? –le susurro al oído abrazándolo también.

-Ellos creen que yo mate a mis padres –al oír eso a Jotaro se le helo la sangre, podría matar a esos policías con Star Platinum sin que ninguna cámara se diera cuenta.

Al rato los 3 estaban dentro del auto, ambos chicos detrás Jotaro abrazándolo lo más posible para que se calmara.

-Según su argumento es que el desaparece 4 meses y llega de la nada con la familia de su novio para empezar a esclarecer los papeles de la herencia y los bienes que le corresponden por no ser mayor de edad, la detective esta ensañada con el por que no pueden probar nada. –le explicaba Joseph a su nieto manejando, lo llenaba muy de coraje la situación pero entendía el por que alguien podía pensar eso.

-Si supieran que desaparecimos para salvar al mundo de Dio…-susurro con mucha rabia mirando a su novio que miraba totalmente perdido la ciudad por la ventana.

-Como yo tenía un stand y mis padres no…me gustaba mucho hacerle bromas a mi madre de niño…escondiéndole sus cosas y haciéndole creer que la casa estaba embrujada cuando los cuadros de fotos se movían solos…soy hijo terrible…mi padre siempre decía que eran malos los videojuegos por que me iba de clases para ir a las recreativas así que me compro una consola para que me quedara en casa aún si tenía las mejores notas del curso…no debería haberlos dejado solos…no debería haberme cruzado con Dio esa noche –en cuanto se puso a llorar de nuevo lo abrazo con mas fuerza, matar a sus padres y lavarle el cerebro no era la peor cosa que le había hecho Dio pero ahora si se sentía como la peor.

Al tiempo Kakyoin para cuando cumpliera 18 tendría legalmente la fortuna de sus padres, los Joestar insistían en dejarlo en su casa hasta ese entonces, aunque de todas maneras Kakyoin le pidió a Joseph que vendiera la casa y mudara el dinero hasta esa cuenta congelada, no quería tener nada que ver con la casa en la que había vivido con sus padres y el estuvo de acuerdo en esa decisión.

Los meses empezaron a pasar y cuando lo empezaron a ver salir todos los Joestar empezaron a pensar que el chico ya estaba mejor, lo que hizo que Suzie y Joseph regresaran a estados unidos.

El pelirojo se iba por largas horas sin decir nada y sin contar demasiado, aquel comportamiento alarmaba un poco a Jotaro y a Holly pero la rubia al verlo tan cordial y amable como de costumbre no podía reclamarle nada, sin embargo Jotaro estaba preocupado así que empezó a seguirlo en secreto sin que se diera cuenta y para su sorpresa…

Kakyoin tenía un trabajo.

No era nada del otro mundo, cajero en un local de comida rápida pero suponía que es lo que pudo conseguir un adolescente sin secundario terminado, se quedo esperándolo afuera aún si le faltaban varias horas hasta que saliera.

Al terminar su turno el pelirojo se encontró una sorpresa en la puerta del lugar.

-Jotaro?

-Debiste decirnos que tenías un trabajo, mi madre estaba preocupada –el pelirojo se acerco apenado a el, iba con la ropa de civil que habían sacado de su antigua casa, era de las poquitas cosas que Kakyoin no había querido tirar.

-Lo siento por causar problemas…-susurro y el moreno lo agarro de las mejillas para que lo viera a la cara.

-No me molesta que consiguieras un trabajo pero…por que no nos contaste?

-Estaba cansado de estar en la cama sin hacer nada, me sentía sin fuerzas todo el tiempo y pensé que la mejor manera de ocupar mi mente podría ser…

-Acaso quieres mudarte y por eso no nos lo habías dicho? –cuando lo interrumpió con eso Kakyoin se separo enojado.

-No! Todavía nos falta un año para terminar la escuela no hay manera!

-Pero todavía no puedes tener tu herencia y…

-Los menores de edad no pueden alquilar, no hay nadie por mi que podría hacerme el favor por que el señor Joestar es mi tutor legal…aparte no alquilaría con el dinero de mi herencia, si no cuando trabaje o algo…

-Entonces simplemente es un pasatiempo? –el chico asintió agarrando las manos de Jotaro.

-Necesitaba tener mi mente ocupada con otra cosa…estare por el año que viene en tu casa al menos hasta que termine la escuela…

-Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras sabes? No tienes que preocuparte…-el chico asintió y ambos se abrazaron, Jotaro en todos estos meses había sido el apoyo que tanto necesitaba y siempre estaba disponible para el –solo díselo a mi madre para que no se preocupe, estará feliz de que encontraste trabajo.

-Lo siento –le susurro contra su nuca a lo que el moreno solo lo abrazo mas –Jojo…

-Si? –el calor de su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse dormido.

-Quiero que me ayudes con algo…y si aceptas que me prometas que lo harás… -se separaron para verse a los ojos.

-Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea –y así sería siempre, quería ser su apoyo para todo lo que necesitara.

-Quiero que si encontramos al asesino de mis padres…al vasallo de Dio que los mato…me ayudes a matarlo –todo este tiempo estuvo esperando que le dijera algo así, no le resultaba extraño ni ajeno después de todo Polnareff mato al asesino de su hermana también, y todo su grupo en el viaje habían matado personas, incluido el… le asintió, siempre iba apoyarlo en todo lo que necesitaba y quisiera y si esto era importante para él iba a hacerlo –de verdad?

-Todos matamos personas en el viaje contra Dio y el mato a tus padres así que…

En lo que terminaba de hablar sus ojos se engancharon con los del pelirojo, sus hermosos ojos violetas que lo habían enamorado en ese viaje a Egipto, al volver a Japón las cosas se habían torcido tanto como para el pelirojo como para su relación pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en todos esos meses y por eso lo había estado apoyando y cuidando todo ese tiempo tan complicado.

Después de todo Kakyoin siempre había estado con el cuándo se sentía mal por haber tratado mal a su madre todos esos años cuando estaban viajando y ella estaba enferma, rezando todos los días para llegar a tiempo antes de que la maldición la matara y eso lo había enamorado del chico, no iba a dejarlo ni ahora ni nunca, y si lo necesitaba para cometer un asesinato así iba a ser.

De todas maneras tenían que exterminar todo resto que podría haber dejado Dio.

Sus frentes se juntaron hipnotizados en la mirada del otro, los ojos violetas del pelirojo lo relajaban además de parecerles super únicos y especiales. Y Kakyoin por su lado no podía dejar de mirar los de Jotaro, eran los ojos del hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y dejándose llevar ambos cerraron sus labios en un suave y delicado beso, uno sencillo y cariñoso nada mas para marcar presencia de que estaban ahí el uno con el otro.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos besábamos…-le susurro Jojo al separarse de sus labios dándole un pico delicado y lleno de amor.

-Lo siento yo…-no quería oírlo disculparse, solo quería sentir su boca sobre la suya así que lo tomo del mentón para besarse de nuevo.

Este fue un beso un poco más largo, moviendo con delicadeza y ternura sus labios uno contra el otro, con la suavidad de su saliva acompañándolos en ello.

No era que en los 7 meses que paso toda esta situación no se habían besado ni tenido nada romántico aun siendo novios pero por el humor del ambiente no había dado la ocasión para darse demasiado tiempo ellos 2 en ese tipo de sentido, por lo general nada pasaba de unos besos estando abrazados en la cama, Kakyoin no estaba de ánimos y Jotaro lo entendía y estaba bien para el de esa manera. Y su intimidad se había visto afectada por eso, además de vivir en la misma casa donde estaba la madre de Jotaro y en un tiempo sus abuelos.

Se separaron y al verse de nuevo empezaron a compartir besitos cortos y húmedos, sin querer dejarse ir, el pelirojo se abrazo de su cuello y el moreno lo tomo de la cintura.

-No quiero oírte disculparte por nada

-Siento descuidarte asi…-iba a reprocharle pero el chico lo paro poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios –casualmente hoy me dieron mi primera paga…ha pasado un tiempo desde que nosotros…-el moreno entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir y lo tomo de la mano hasta el motel mas cercano, el problema no era dinero ahora mismo –te amo Jotaro, gracias por estar conmigo

-No te preocupes por eso –al estar frente al motel apretó su mano por un segundo, obligándolo a mirarlo, el chico le reafirmo que si con un beso y ambos entraron.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde hace días Noriaki se sentía molesto.

A toda hora a todo momento se sentía irritado y enojado.

Y creía que era por que alguien lo estaba observando.

Se despertaba tenso en medio de la noche con la necesidad de mirar a todos lados, caminaba por la calle sintiendo un peso en los hombros y cuando estaba solo en la ducha se sentía mas vulnerable que en otras ocasiones.

Aún si cuando despertaba lo único que tenía detrás suyo era a Jotaro abrazándolo no podía evitar sentirse amenazado y todo cobraba sentido si consideraba que estaba por acercarse la fecha en que traiciono a Dio cuando los Joestar le sacaron el pedazo de carne. Se levanto de la cama agarrando la camisa de su pijama que estaba en el suelo, por suerte cuando lo hacía con Jotaro tenían mucho cuidado y procuraban quedarse dormidos aunque sea con calzoncillos, su madre sabía que eran novios pero de todas maneras para los hombres era normal dormir medio desnudos.

Salió al patio y se puso a mirar los alrededores de los paredones de la mansión Kujo, Hieropanth exploraba desde su cuerpo todo el perímetro de la mansión sin encontrar nada, de la misma manera que planeo matar a Dio con su Emerald Splash pero…no había resultados.

Estuvo unos 20 minutos afuera hasta que le empezó a hacer frió y decidió volver a la cama, aunque al hacerlo Jojo lo abrazo con fuerza evitándole moverse.

-Llevas días saliendo de la cama y no para ir al baño, que sucede? –le susurro al oído haciendo que una corriente le recorriera todo el cuerpo, era obvio que el se daría cuenta de sus problemas…

-Alguien me esta observando –y al oir eso Jotaro lo abrazo mas fuerte, notaba que estaba tenso y a la defensa constantemente…

-Cuando estas dormido tus tentáculos se meten por todo el patio, es por eso que te despierto a la mañana para que mi madre pueda salir de la casa –al pelirojo le sorprendió eso y se sonrojo con fuerza, era una de las cosas que hacía de niño cuando tenía miedo de lo que sea.

-Lo siento yo… -el moreno para calmarlo le dio un beso en la frente.

-Si ese es tu problema entonces yo también estare alerta no te preocupes, solo vuelve a dormir –el pelirojo sonrió y se dio la vuelta para apoyarse contra el pecho de Jotaro a dormir de nuevo, empezó a sentir unas caricias en su nuca y con eso no tardo en quedarse dormido otra vez.

Jotaro se prometió a si mismo que no le pasaría nada.

En la mañana ambos estaban preparándose para ir al escuela, ahora ambos tenían 18 y habían podido asistir al año que les faltaban, eran los únicos que se habían jalado el año pero no los únicos de 18 años al menos, unos por cuestión de edad y otros por transferencias, ese tipo de cosas que antes no notaban, Kakyoin seguía trabajando después de clases y ambos estudiaban juntos en la noche, todavía les quedaba un largo rato hasta recibirse pero al pelirojo le divertía mucho ayudarlo con las materias que no se le daban bien.

Jotaro simplemente se sentía un poco solo pero tampoco era tan malo, después de todo habían pasado medio año entero juntos por lo de su depresión asi que un tiempo a solas era relajante, de hecho que Kakyoin saliera de todo ese círculo vicioso de tristeza fue mucho mejor para su relación también y no se podía quejar si ahora mismo el estaba…feliz…al menos cuando estaban estudiando o jugando videojuegos en una consola que compro para los 2 se lo veía entretenido.

Le gustaba mucho hacerse cariños con sus stands bajo la mesa sin que Holly se diera cuenta.

Hoy era un día relativamente importante para ambos, iban a ir a las primeras mesas de inscripción para los cursos de entrada a exámenes de la universidad que habían elegido, había sido muy complicado por que realmente querían estudiar juntos pero ambas carreras eran muy diferentes, incluso Kakyoin cambio la suya por que estudiar artes y biología marina era simplemente imposible en la misma universidad así que se decantó por la química.

-Desde hace cuanto estas sintiendo que alguien te observa? Yo no siento nada y Star Platinum …-estaban camino a la escuela y querían aprovechar antes de que vinieran las chicas a tirársele encima a Jotaro.

-Un par de semanas

-Y no ha pasado nada?

-Es por eso que no te lo he contado…dentro de poco es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres y estaba pensando en que…

-No estas loco –le respondió antes de que terminara la frase –no quiero que pienses en eso.

-Esta bien

Ambos llegaron al cruce con escaleras donde el pelirojo lo había atacado por primera vez hacia casi un año.

-Esta inesperadamente tranquilo no crees? –su novio le asintió sabiendo lo que quería decir, todavía no se habían cruzado a ningún estudiante y ellos parecían ser los únicos en la calle, no había rastro de las locas fans de Jojo que últimamente lo acosaban a el también y…el viento se oía inesperadamente ruidoso en sus oídos.

En cuanto Jotaro dio el primer paso sobre la escalera escucho gritar a Kakyoin detrás suyo.

-Star Platinum! The World! –lo más prudente siempre era parar el tiempo antes de que algo pasara y así lo hizo, dándose sus segundos para ver como Kakyoin con Hieropanth Green detrás suyo en pose de ataque respondía a unos insectos del tamaño de una mano sujetándole las piernas. Su primer sentimiento fue el susto del momento, pero ahora era la rabia, y de 2 manotazos con Star Platinum limpio los tobillos del pelirojo, elevándolo en el aire y cuando el tiempo comenzó a correr de nuevo Kakyoin cayo al suelo desorientado –Ten cuidado!

Jotaro se quedo mirado a los insectos mientras el pelirojo se paraba y se recomponía, pero estos no hicieron mas que…gruñirle o tirarle un sonido no entendía bien y empezaron a correr de nuevo hasta el pelirojo, quien les lanzo un Emerald Splash haciéndolos retroceder.

-Acaso es un stand que controla insectos!? Donde esta todo el mundo!? –grito enfadado sin quitarle la atención a los insectos empezando a lanzar Emerald Splash por todo el perímetro para hacer una técnica similar que con el usuario de stand que los había atacado en el avión, era la única manera de enfrentarse a un enemigo pequeño.

-Kakyoin Noriaki verdad? –una voz empezó a resonar entre todos los árboles que lo rodeaban, Jotaro se acerco corriendo hasta su novio para pelear a su lado, no quería dejarlo solo y que se desesperara o algo y cometiera una idiotez –a ti solo te conocía por la descripción que me había dado Dio y…por lo bonita que era tu madre, realmente te pareces a ella sabes? –aquello hizo sudar frió a ambos chicos, en especial a Jotaro quien no sabía como podía reaccionar Kakyoin de ahora en adelante.

-Estuve esperando mucho para conocerte, eres uno de los vasallos de Dio? Sabes que el esta muerto verdad? –Jotaro lo veía muy confiado, demasiado, confiado y seguro, presentía que el chico hubiera soñado con el momento de conocer al asesino de sus padres mucho tiempo pero confiarse no era una buena idea.

-No me malinterpretes, no soy uno de sus vasallos o uno de sus locos fanáticos, soy solo un mercenario a quien contrato la vieja, de hecho a Dio jámas lo llegue a conocer, solo vi a la loca muchedumbre que recorría todos los días su castillo y…me daban asco –al pelirojo oírlo le hacía hervir la sangre y cerrar los puños al punto de enterrarse las uñas en su propia mano.

-Bastardo donde estas!? –le grito Jotaro, estaba examinando todo alrededor suyo y lo único que veía era como se amontonaban más y más insectos alrededor suyo.

-Que mal educado debería encargarme de ti también, lamentablemente deje hace un año mi trabajo inconcluso al no encontrarte en Japón para cuando mi cliente se entero de tu traición Kakyoin Noriaki, tal vez lo de tus padres fuera mi carta de presentación pero tardaste en darte cuenta no? –Jotaro tuvo que sujetar al pelirojo para que no saltara a la nada a dejar su espalda descubierta.

-Que tenían mis padres que ver conmigo!? Por que los involucraste a ellos también!? Si realmente era a mi a quien buscabas…!

-No tenía la paciencia para esperarte y tenía un trabajo que cumplir, ustedes estudiantes acaso cuando deben entregar un examen lo dejan en blanco por que no les alcanza el tiempo o hacen que lo pueden? –aquella manera tan desvergonzada y despreocupada hacía a Jotaro hiperventilar de la rabia.

-Entonces que estas haciendo aquí todavía!?

-No es obvio? Terminar mi trabajo, vengo a asesinarte Kakyoin Noriaki –luego de eso siguió un silencio donde ni el viento se movía, como si todo se hubiera parado alrededor suyo –Kujo Jotaro no intentes buscarme por que no estoy aquí, tendrías que venir con una fumigadora entera en la ciudad para matarme.

Jotaro pensaba: que eso significaba que era un usuario de stand de largo alcance, y si realmente era uno tan grande como estaba presumiendo su stand era muy débil y los había matado por su propia cuenta en su forma humana.

-En todo caso voy a destruir toda la ciudad para encontrarte! Te arrancare los ojos y te ahorcare con tus propios intestinos para dejarte una cortada como la que tenía mi padre!

-Oh, su nombre era Tenmei no? Intento defender a tu madre hasta el final y ella incluso murió primero, era divertido como quiso acercarse a ella cuando le quite un ojo, pero para entonces uno de mis insectos lo había paralizado y cuando la vio morir con todos los intestinos afuera fue entonces cuando le corte el cuello, era realmente escandaloso no paraba de gritar su nombre –Kakyoin se sentía enfermo, no podía con la furia que tenía en el cuerpo, por segunda vez en su vida no sabía que hacer por que no podía pensar, no podía hablar ni moverse, su mente estaba totalmente consumida por la ira y no por un pensamiento lógico –que se supone que haras Kakyoin?

-Vamos a matarte! Eso es lo que haremos! –grito Jotaro desde lo mas profundo de su garganta.

-Tu eres el que mato a mi jefe no? Mi código profesional diría que tendría que matarte a ti también pero como realmente ya me pagaron no es como que me interese, aunque si te metes en mi camino con mi presa…-ambos se dieron la vuelta cuando escucharon un fuerte zumbido llegar desde detrás suyo, Jotaro tomo al pelirojo de la mano listo para parar el tiempo y que no los tocaran, lo que venia detrás suyo era una nube de moscas.

-Estas preparado? –no podía verlo a los ojos por que necesitaba estar concentrado pero en cuanto el chico le apretó la mano se sintió preparado, y cuando la nube de moscas se acerco a ellos… -Star Platinum! The World!

El tiempo se detuvo una vez mas, Kakyoin no podía estar con él en ese espacio así que jaloteándolo de la mano como si fuera una pluma corrió lo más lejos que pudo de ese punto donde estaban, en cuanto el tiempo se retomo pudo apreciar que Hierpanth Green había atravesado con sus tentáculos a una incontable cantidad de insectos justo como había hecho con Tower of Gray, cuando el tiempo se retomó varios de estos tentáculos regresaron donde ellos estaban, Kakyoin tomando aire intentando posicionarse de nuevo donde estaban ahora, masomenos unos 30 metros de antes por que Jotaro no había practicado usar su poder desde hace un tiempo y sus segundos eran contados.

-Que se supone que fue eso!? –grito la voz del asesino en todo el lugar, sin embargo ninguno de los 2 iba a inmutarse por ello.

Aún así lo primero que había que hacer era encontrar al usuario de stand donde quiera que estuviese, podía detener el tiempo cada unos segundos así que había que entretenerlo lo mas posible, si empezaba a forzar aquello se debilitaría muy rápido.

La secuencia siguió durante un rato, Jotaro no podía hacer más que relocalizar al pelirojo cambiándolo de posición para que volviera a atacar y se ocupara de cada uno de los insectos para hacerlo salir, no había nada a lo que pudiera golpear, el pecho empezaba a dolerle del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo cada vez que paraba el tiempo y la situación se les estaba volviendo insostenible.

-Que hiciste con toda la gente que pasa por este lugar!? –grito el pelirojo para crear distracción, y eso era algo que a Jotaro también lo perturbaba.

-Que importa!? Se ve que con ustedes tengo que jugar enserio! –de detrás de los chicos empezaron a salir mantis religiosas –son de los insectos mas feroces de la naturaleza!

Kakyoin no encontraba la manera de parar esto, no imaginaba que el asesino de sus padres fuera a ser algo tan difícil de lidiar y…Jotaro ya estaba cansado, empezaba a ponerse en riesgo su vida si seguía parando el tiempo tan seguido y el hacia lo imposible para atravesar cada insecto en cada oportunidad que podía. Volvieron a estar en ese ritmo de esquivar y atravesar cada que podían pero…

-Star Pla…! Ah! –costo un solo segundo para que a la mole invencible que era Jotaro se le tiraran encima un montón de mantis encima, el problema no fue quitarlas por que su stand manejaba una velocidad similar y una fuerza mayor el problema fue que…

En ese solo segundo lo habían alejado lo suficiente de Kakyoin para atacarlo.

-Jotaro! –un grito de dolor salió de su boca dejando plasmado al moreno cuando una horda de moscas empezaron a acoplarse en su cuello haciéndolo caer al suelo retorciéndose, Jotaro veía mientras Star Platinum se encargaba de las mantis como estas empezaban a abrirle el cuello haciéndolo sangrar.

-Star Platinum! The World! –por suerte esos segundos extras para recargar le habían servido, y en lo que lo arrastraba de nuevo a otro punto Star Platinum de un manotazo quito cada una de las moscas que estaban acumuladas en su cuello, en los segundos restantes que se estaba moviendo veía una herida muy seria con toda la carne abierta y deforme.

-Kakyoin Noriaki! Vas a tener que leer mucho sobre insectos venenosos y parasitarios para librarte de esa! Estas muerto! Ahora mismo estas muerto! Y si no lo estás iré a buscarte de nuevo por ocasionarme problemas! Vas a pasar la misma que tus padres! –la voz del asesino no solo se oía agitada si no también en una furia iracunda, y en cuanto termino de hablar todos los insectos que quedaban empezaron a marcharse, dejándolos solos.

En cuanto nada mas se acerco a ellos bajo a ver la vista hasta Noriaki, con la ropa llena de sangre en el cuello y los brazos y con una herida que podría ser mortal, que ya estaba siendo mortal para el mismo de verla, si no hacía algo pronto…

Hacía casi un año que no tenía contacto con la fundación Speedwagon y también presentía que era momento de llamar a su abuelo otra vez.

En lo que se movió parando el tiempo para que sus heridas no se hicieran más profundas hasta el primer teléfono público que encontró, que por cierto nadie pasaba ahí por que el cruce estaba cerrado como si fuera una obra, si lo pensaba bien todos los enemigos que se cruzaron se las ingeniaban de esas maneras súper evidentes y bobas para tener sus peleas. Llamo a la fundación con el número especial y la clave que le había dado su abuelo, no iba a dejar a Kakyoin morir, aunque el fuera mucho más fuerte que ello y una simple cortada no le haría nada temía por él.

En lo que esperaba a la fundación e iba parando el tiempo había roto sus ropas para parar el sangrado lo más posible, se veía ciertamente mal, por no hablar de todas las larvas incrustadas e imposibles de sacar incluso con la mano entre toda la carne, cuando considero que no podía hacer mas que revisar que siguiera respirando, super agitado y con una fiebre tremenda se relajo, no podía hacer nada más después de todo, y el corazón le estaba doliendo, solo le quedaba esperar.

La próxima semana se trató de ellos 2 en cuarentena bajo constante revisión médica y con Joseph viniendo desesperado con Polnareff y Avdul, el asunto se les había ido de las manos y los chicos estaban fuera de batalla, Polnareff al sentir su causa compartida por el asesinato de su hermana no vacilo en decir que si y Avdul se uniría siempre que necesitaran ayuda.

-El insecto que le esta causando la fiebre y todo este mal a Kakyoin es una Oestriadae –señalo Joseph sacando una bolsita zipper con una mosca dentro. Jotaro estaba en la misma habitación de Kakyoin pero el había despertado primero por que sus heridas eran mínimas y lo que mas necesitaba era descanso y medicación por lo de su corazón, haber forzado tanto a su cuerpo lo había dejado muy debilitado –es una mosca que implanta larvas parásitos en el interior de la víctima.

Kakyoin estaba profundamente dormido por los medicamentos y las anestesias que fueron parte de su operación, arreglar esa herida en una zona tan delicada habían sido sumamente difícil.

-El calor de la sangre y toda su carne hizo eclosionar los huevos y ahora esta sufriendo los efectos colaterales de esto, hiciste bien en quitar cuantas larvas y huevos viste, en la fundación también los hicieron caer al suelo y ahí exterminaron al resto de las moscas –siguió Avdul al lado suyo –Kakyoin es una persona normal pero a animales y seres en desarrollo suele causarle problemas, el solo tiene que pasar las enfermedades por su cuenta y estará bien, aunque le va a tardar tal vez un par de meses.

-Sobre el asesino? –pregunto Jotaro, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba escuchando siendo que el estaba perfectamente.

-Polnareff conoció muchos usuarios de Stand durante su viaje para encontrar a quien mato a su hermana y…

-Nuestro asesino no tiene nombre, me han hablado de el y su stand funciona así: primer punto es que toma el cuerpo de un insecto cualquiera y puede hacer de parlante desde ahí, nada mas ni nada menos, solo parlante, segundo punto es que puede controlar insectos a voluntad pero no por su stand si no por que por alguna razón tiene una fuerte conexión con ellos

-Como la gente que se entiende muy bien con su perro –sugirió Avdul y Polnareff asintió con la cabeza

-Es un stand de largo alcance –susurro Jotaro y Polnareff volvió a asentir

-Algo así como 500m, el tema es este, el insecto al que posea puede comunicarse con los demás del área como eran los primeros sin embargo las mantis y este tipo de mosca son de su colección, el los cría para atacar, entonces los suelta en la zona del ataque

-Posiblemente se haya retirado por que sus mejores luchadores no estaban sirviendo para nada, aparte usar un stand así de potente debe ser cansador y aprovecho para correr cuando creyó que dio un ataque fatal.

-Y los padres de Kakyoin?

-Eso…-Joseph miro a otro lado, no quería hablar del tema –eso si fue obra de un humano Jotaro…

-Apartir de ahora nosotros nos ocuparemos de la investigación, tenemos varias cosas por las que empezar –Jotaro miro a Avdul confundido cuando dijo esto.

-No te pusimos en la misma habitación que Kakyoin de casualidad, si de verdad están buscarlo matarlo quiero que lo protejas como hiciste el otro día, tu poder es útil para huir

-Entonces las clases…

-Tu puedes ir tranquilo, te conseguiremos una justificación médica y no puedes quedarte aquí vigilando las 24 horas, ve a clase y si quieres vuelve, cuando Noriaki se mejore será lo mismo, el tiene 18 pero yo era su tutor legal así que puedo hacer esas cosas –asintió sin mucha energía, no sentía que podía hacer nada y ahora mismo no se encontraba en la condición física para ello.

Pero Noriaki estaba mil veces peor.

Ir y volver de la escuela y pasar por ese lugar donde tanto daño le habían hecho le rompía el alma, el problema y la debilidad de su stand eran las distancias y sin usuario este había sido un problema que ninguno de los 2 pudo manejar y…se sentía tan culpable, se quedaba con el a vigilar que no le pasara nada ni nadie lo atacara en secreto pero aun así sentía que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para protegerlo.

Noriaki tenía fiebres y un estómago extremadamente sensible, haciéndolo vomitar cualquier cosa que ingiriera además de muchos dolores de cabeza y cansancio, era horrible verlo postrado en una cama por un enemigo que no pudieron vencer, y el lo había ayudado a salvar a su abuelo de The Lovers en Egipto…

Estuvo en tratamiento bastante tiempo, Jotaro por suerte le traía las tareas y gracias a la carta que había hecho Joseph podía llevarle los deberes a los profesores y no perder el año, prácticamente Jotaro estaba estudiándose la lección del día para que el pelirojo también pudiera estudiar con él, y gracias a los excelentes médicos de la fundación aunque Avdul había dicho 2 meses en recuperarse…

En un mes y medio ya estaba listo, después de todo su vista se había recuperado en 2 semanas cuando el ciego en Egipto lo hirió.

Lo primero que hizo Kakyoin cuando estuvo afuera pudiendo caminar correctamente fue comprar unas flores e ir al cementerio, había pasado un año desde la fecha de la muerte de sus padres…

Ambos estaban llegando de la escuela y al tener que pasar por la sala…

-Sabes cuál es nuestro problema? Que las cámaras de las tiendas de animales no tienen sonido, no conocemos su rostro pero los chicos si saben su voz y… -al oir de Polnareff eso la mirada de Kakyoin se apagó.

-La investigación es algo difícil no? –le susurro a Jotaro y este lo golpeo despacito con su maletín.

-Bueno si

-Tal vez debería hacer de carnada? –el moreno lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, lo peor es que parecía hablar enserio.

-No seas estúpido claro que no

-Pero de todas maneras si me va a atacar es preferible que todos lo vean a que me ataque de improviso y…

-Nada, vamos tenemos que bañarnos –hoy habían tenido educación física y estaban sudados, además prefería callar a Noriaki en la ducha con besos a tener que escucharlo.

La verdad es que considerando que ambos eran hombres y la situación que tenía Noriaki en su familia se sentía feliz de que nadie le estuviera reprochando nada de que tuvieran una relación.

-Lamento que hayas perdido tu trabajo por estar internado Kakyoin –todos estaban en la mesa degustando una de las deliciosas comidas de Holly.

-Es un empleo de comida rápida no hay nada que lamentar, si me lo pidiera podría ponerlo de gerente en un mejor restaurante –le reprocho Joseph intentando luchar con los palillos para agarrar un pedazo de huevo.

-Vas a quedarte un buen rato papa?

-Espero que no o tu madre va a querer venir también! –la realidad era que cuanto más se quedaban era por que se alargaba la búsqueda del asesino y eso no era bueno.

-Ya hay mucha gente en esta casa todas las mañanas son muy escandalosas –susurro Jotaro comiendo, lo cual hizo reir al pelirojo bastante.

Al terminar de cenar los 2 se metieron en la habitación pero en cuanto el pelirojo se saco el pantalón no había ni llegado a dejarlo en la cama que su novio lo abrazo por detrás pegando su trasero a sus caderas.

-J-J-Jo-Jotaro! Espera que estas…! –no le molestaba que Jotaro fuera algo brusquito con el pero ahora había el doble de gente en su casa de antes, lo peor era que no podía hablar demasiado y no hacer ruido era extremadamente difícil.

-Te ves lindo hoy –le susurro mordiendo su oreja, era horrible no poder besar su cuello que era su parte favorita por que estaba vendado pero sus orejas también eran su punto débil. Particularmente le había gustado ver su bonito trasero, lo provoco de la nada.

-Están todos afuera…! –con una sonrisa Jotaro lo jalo del mentón para pegar sus labios a los suyos.

-Entonces tendrás que ser silencioso…-le susurro contra sus labios cerrándolos en un beso.

Por las siguientes semanas el pelirojo se estuvo sintiendo super mal, vomitando casa cosa que comía y teniendo muchísimo sueño todo el rato.

En ese momento todos estaban comiendo y mientras tanto Kakyoin vomitando como un exagerado en el baño, cuando este volvió a la mesa todos lo estaban mirando super fijo.

-Me recuerda a cuando estaba embarazada de mi querido Jotaro –la rubia haciendo la gracia se aferro al brazo de su hijo.

-Al Joseph no le hubiera gustado oir eso –Avdul y Holly se pusieron a reír mientras Kakyoin se sentaba.

-Se van mañana ustedes 2? –reprocho algo molesto por el comentario volviéndose a sentar.

-Si, queremos sentir la experiencia de un microdepartamento japonés! –Polnareff se golpeo el pecho, estar en una casa típica estaba bien pero ahora quería probar algo nuevo y entre ello toda la cultura del lugar y demás.

-No tienen por que irse no hay problema…

-Lo consideraremos cuando Polnareff se gaste todo y no tengamos dinero para pagar la renta –comento Avdul y Polnareff lo golpeo por debajo de la mesa.

-Que lastima que el señor Joestar se haya ido hace poco…-el pelirojo se sentía algo triste por eso, después de todo había sido su tutor legal y le tenía mucho cariño por cuanto lo ayudo todo este tiempo.

-Bueno tiene que ocuparse de mama en casa después de todo.

En la noche todos estaban mirando una película antes de irse a dormir ya que el alvino y el negro se iban en la mañana a reunirse con la inmobiliaria, había caído una película romántica en la televisión y todos se pusieron a reír y hacer chistes, Polnareff en especial era el centro de atención.

En un momento en la película sale una escena de la protagonista haciéndose una prueba de embarazo y Polnareff empezó a hacerle besitos al pelirojo.

-Déjame!

-Nori tu también deberías hacerte una prueba antes de que se te note la barriga~ -Holly también se prendió al chiste por Polnareff.

-Eso, es peor que te lo diga alguien antes de enterarte tu, te terminan tomando por gorda antes que por embarazada, para mi lo noto la madre de mi esposo

-ay por favor! No sean así! –el pelirojo se agarró de la mano de Jotaro buscando auxilio pero a el también le hacían mucha gracia los chistes.

Hoy era un día particular por que a Kakyoin sus profesores le habían dicho si no podía quedarse unos momentos para hablar sobre la universidad y Jojo no tuvo ganas de quedarse, era tan sencillo como que se despertó dormido y seguía dormido todo el día y era una molestia el asunto de quedarse en la escuela un rato más, así que quiso volverse antes.

Cuando salió de la escuela decidió pasar un momento por el centro pensando si ya no era hora de buscar un trabajo nuevamente, en un principio lo había hecho para despejar su mente por que le dolía mucho pensar en la muerte de sus padres, ahora estaba mucho mejor pero igualmente disfrutaba ganas dinero y pasar unos momentos fuera de la casa, aun si tuviera que estudiar estaba seguro que no habría problema entre uno y otro.

Decepcionado un poco por que por la zona por la que estaba pasando no había visto carteles de se necesita empleado y ya no quedaba mucho para llegar hasta el camino a casa se quedó un momento mirando una farmacia, pensó en que sería una buena idea hacerle una broma a los idiotas de sus amigos, ya que tanto lo molestaban…

Cuando llego al baño de la casa se sintió un poco extraño, tal vez incluso ridículo e idiota pero no dejaba de morirse de la risa mientras se hacía la prueba, se quedo unos momentos arreglándose el pelo y lavándose las manos mientras esperaba y…

El resultado era positivo.

Salió del baño confundido y con la cejas cruzadas, esto definitivamente ya no servía como broma por que lo iban a molestar mas o pensarían que se le paso la mano robándola de algún baño de mujeres para hacerla, así que super desconcertado hasta incluso desconfiando de su propio cuerpo fue y la tiro en un cesto de basura para que nadie la encontrara.

No sabía ni creía en las estupideces que estaban cruzando por su mente ahora mismo pero algo era seguro y definitivo.

Los hombres no pueden estar embarazados.

No había manera, y el no iba a ser la excepción.

Lavándose la cara con agua recordó que esas cosas no eran para nada confiables y que era un idiota perdiéndose así, parecía una catorceañera que se le venía el mundo abajo y se sentía tarado, se fue riéndose a cambiarse para estar de entre casa.

En la noche estaban jugando videojuegos, el moreno no entendía mucho realmente de todo eso pero si era divertido cuando le partía el culo en algún juego de lucha, en un momento en una pantalla de carga el pelirojo se queda pensando en lo que había pasado hoy.

-Jojo –el mencionado volteo a verlo dándole un besito en la frente- que significa que a un hombre le salga positivo en un test de embarazo? –lo había pensado bien y sonaba mas a pregunta curiosa que a algo que le paso así que estaba bien.

Jotaro lo miro con cara de no entender nada y a que venía el tema pero igual le respondió, super abrumado y con las cejas arriba.

-Creo que era una infección urinaria o algo así, es algo a consultar con un urólogo –el juego volvió a iniciar y ambos volvieron a la pantalla, pero por dentro Kakyoin se sentía inesperadamente tranquilo, no es como que se lo hubiera creído pero…bueno esas cosas fallaban de todas maneras así que no se iba a preocupar demasiado, después de todo el no tenía una infección urinaria, no le ardía ni le dolía nada y su orina salía normal.

A un par de semanas de eso un grito desde el baño despertó a Jotaro asustado, casi cayéndose de la cama a ver que había sucedido, al abrir la puerta estaba Kakyoin en calzoncillos dado vuelta agarrándose el estómago, se rasco un poco la cabeza porque aún tenía sueño y se había levantado de repente…

-Paso algo? –pensaba en que sería una exageración del chico pero cuando este se dio la vuelta se quedó sin palabras.

Otra vez todo se había vuelto a complicar.

-Jojo que es esto? –mirando hacía su estómago su piel había tomado una textura similar a la de Hieropanth, rasposa en blanco y con una textura verde como tenía su Stand, todo el resto de su piel estaba bien pero en el estómago…su cuerpo estaba totalmente cambiado.

-Voy a llamar a la fundación otra vez –el pelirojo asintió con miedo y Jotaro agarro el teléfono, para ese entonces había llegado Holly por el grito y le dijo que iban a tener que salir de urgencias otra vez.

Polnareff y Avdul iban a tener que acelerar lo de la investigación un poco más.


	3. Chapter 3

-Jotaro, ven un segundo –lo llamo Polnareff desde el vidrio de la habitación donde le estaban sacando sangre a Kakyoin al lado suyo –solo ven tu mama estará bien con el –el chico lo miro dándole su aprobación y Jotaro salió suspirando para reunirse con Polnareff.

-Esas no son buenas caras

-Lo que tenemos para decir es…difícil

Todo lo que le habían explicado parecía parte del guión de una novela de ciencia ficción.

-Entonces tengo un…parasito mutante...creciendo dentro mío?...de las moscas de mi asesino –las manos le temblaban y no podía terminar de formar una oración sin empezar a trabarse.

-Un feto, o algunos lo llamarían bebe –le corrigió Avdul igual de confundido por la explicación que le había dado, el viaje a Egipto le había dado muchas experiencias bizarras pero esta era de la mas excéntrica que podía haber tenido.

-No, es un parasito que muto para adaptarse a mi cuerpo y tomar forma humana en base al semen de Jotaro no? –no había manera de concebir que algo así fuera real y no una enfermiza broma – no es un bebe, los hombres no podemos tener hijos, no es como si estuviera embarazado o algo.

-Ese parasito se esta criando dentro de tus órganos es por eso que vomitas constantemente, y el cansancio es por el esfuerzo que hace tu cuerpo intentando expulsarlo

-Entonces que estamos esperando hay que sacarlo no? Supongo que me tendrán que operar como a quien le quitan un pedazo de pollo trabado en el estómago o darme pastillas desparacitantes como a los perros o…

-No es tan sencillo Kakyoin –intervino Polnareff intentando calmar un poco las aguas, el chico estaba poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso y lo veía muy aterrado –es el producto de un usuario de stand, es por eso que muto de esa manera, necesitamos a un usuario de stand que pueda verlo y…sepa medicina también, un médico normal no podría verlo –aquello lo hizo tragar de manera sonora.

-Entonces cuando tiempo estaré con esto metido aferrándose a mis entrañas? –según las ecografías el mayor problema era que hasta que el feto empezara a moverse no se le despegaría de los órganos y era sumamente peligroso intentar removerlo y que este le desgarrara alguno y lo terminara matando.

-Llevas así como un mes y medio así que…5 meses más –tanto Jotaro como Kakyoin abrieron los ojos como platos y el pelirojo casi se desmaya al oír eso –lo que hace Hieropanth Green al cambiar la dureza de tu piel es evitar que te abra el estómago pero…no puede cuidarte por dentro –según le habían explicado el cambio de textura en su estómago era como una coraza, y tenía sentido por que si bien seguía siendo piel era mucho más dura.

-Creemos que a menos que se asuste no te va a hacer daño por que estaría afectando a su propio ambiente, así que cuando empiece a moverse y deje tus órganos lo sacaremos y…-Kakyoin interrumpió a Avdul golpeando la mesa con fuerza, su Stand había salido de su cuerpo para agarrarse de sus brazos y apegarse a el con fuerza.

-No voy a esperar como si fuera una mujer embarazada por que no lo soy! -lo que estaba escuchando era imposible y contra cualquier tipo de lógica y no quería creerlo, estaba todo bien si lo atacaba alguien mediante la luz en los espejos o si un gorila tenía un stand que era un barco entero pero que un asesino lo hubiera parasitado y ese bicho se hubiera transformado en humano con el semen de su novio en algún momento que tuvieron sexo para empezar a crecer dentro suyo y que fuera imposible de remover? Eso era insano

-No eres una mujer pero estas en un estado parecido –hasta el momento no había escuchado hablar al moreno, este bajo la vicera de su boina y puso una voz aterradora – y si esperar es lo que tenemos que hacer entonces lo haremos –Kakyoin se sobresalto y lo miro enfadadísimo.

-Cómo puedes decir esas cosas!? Acaso no ves que –antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el de ojos verdes le había agarrado la muñeca con fuerza apretándosela –Jojo!

-Ahora mismo es mucho mas riesgoso intentar sacártelo acaso no escuchas? Por tu propio bien vas a esperar –siempre Jojo estaba de su parte para defenderlo y ayudarlo por que particularmente ahora no? Por que esto de repente…su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho y sentía la garganta seca y aspera…el no iba dejar que nadie jugara así con su propia integridad.

-Soy un hombre y no voy a pasar y aguantar esto! –estaba demasiado enojado, tan así que Hieropanth respondía por el, ahorcando a Jotaro con sus tentáculos aunque este lo soportara para seguir mostrando la misma firmeza y seguridad.

-Vas a hacerlo por tu propio bien –de detrás del moreno salió Star Platinum listo para golpear a Kakyoin pero este lo había empujado al suelo y contra las sillas de la habitación antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

-Entonces yo me niego

Jotaro, Holly, Avdul y Polnareff lo vieron irse de la habitación pegando pasos fuertes y resonantes en el piso de cerámica del lugar.

Avdul había llevado a Holly a buscar un café para poder charlar un poco tranquilos, la mujer tenía demasiada información en la cabeza que necesitaba que alguien mas calmado y sereno le explicara todo. Mientras tanto Polnareff y Jotaro estaban fumando en el patio de la clínica, más que nada Jojo fumando como chimenea para calmar sus nervios por que definitivamente Noriaki no era la única víctima traumatizada aquí.

-Entonces esa cosa también es humano? –y supuestamente también su hijo si era que realmente tenía sus genes.

-Si…hicimos bien en dejarlo ir? Desde lo de sus padres Kakyoin no piensa bien en las cosas…

-No va a hacerse daño solo…o eso espero…ahora debe estar pensando en que hara con la escuela, está realmente preocupado de volver a perder el año por que quería entrar a la universidad –mientras que su novio estuviera "embarazado" el podría seguir yendo a la escuela con normalidad y entonces uno de los 2 estaría por delante del otro y…se sentiría mal…

-Probablemente tenga que rendir libres o hacer como hace unos meses cuando tu lo estabas cuidando del ataque del asesino

-Como fue que se transformo en humano?

-Posiblemente por un veneno, el asesino les había gritado que tenía que tener cuidado con eso cuando lo dio por muerto no? –Jotaro asintió y…dentro de todo lo bizarro que era el ambiente ahora mismo tenía sentido.

-Para mi madre entonces el será como su…nieto? –sus labios escupieron la palabra con asco haciendo que el cigarrillo se le cayera de la boca al suelo y lo pisara con rabia. El no tenía ningún plan ni intenciones de algo así, era horrible y además su madre no debía entender nada.

-No sabemos cómo vaya a resultar todo cuando lo saquemos, es complicado como va a ser el desarrollo de eso, tal vez ni siquiera se termine de formar por las condiciones en las que este dentro del cuerpo de Kakyoin o…tal vez salga un niño completo –aquello hizo a Jotaro morderse el labio, no quería esto.

-El no lo quiere, de ninguna manera, y yo tampoco pero no quiero que se haga daño ni esa cosa le haga daño también –no quería que ese parasito matara a Kakyoin de ninguna manera, ya estaba sufriendo suficiente, este año había sido una serie de golpes duros para el.

-Entonces vas a tener que cuidar que no lo ataque, posiblemente se vaya a defender o…tal vez no…pero el que se está aferrando a sus órganos es algo cierto, definitivamente no tienes que dejar a Kakyoin desquitarse o correría mucho riesgo –se mordio el labio con tanta fuerza al punto de hacerse sangrar, para el era fácil decir todo esto pero…ahora mismo Kakyoin corría peligro y el no podía hacer nada más que intentar protegerlo de si mismo y que no se hiciera daño en un momento de descuido para…perder a ese feto?

O como se le diga.

Incluso más allá del hecho de que no quería ser "padre" estaba mas preocupado por el bienestar de su novio que de otra cosa, Kakyoin había pasado por tanto y esto era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso, era algo realmente grabe y fuerte y…era totalmente anormal, debía pensar que era un monstruo o algo similar y si lo tenía que obligar a seguir siendo algo que no era, osease una mujer embarazada…o un hombre embarazado pero eso no podía ser, por su propio bien…no quería obligarlo a nada pero no quería que se matara o ese algo lo matara.

En ese momento aparecieron Holly y Avdul con unos cafés para ellos en la mano.

-Vamos a tener que seguir cuidando de Kakyoin…Jotaro por favor se paciente con el? –le susurro Holly con una voz apagada, al ver que tenía los ojos rojos de seguramente haber llorado su hijo tomo el café sin decir nada, quemándose un poco contra la herida que se había hecho en la boca –llegaremos a casa y nos ocuparemos de eso si?

Por los siguientes 3 días Kakyoin no volvió a casa, y no es que no lo quisieran ver o algo pero Avdul y Polnareff estaban mucho más ocupados con la investigación, Jotaro no se sentía de ánimos para verlo y…

Kakyoin seguía yendo a la escuela, el problema era que por mas que lo viera en clases o demás desaparecía casi enfrente suyo, no había manera de encontrarlo por que el chico usaba cada habilidad de su stand para ello y agarrarlo en clase no era una opción, no quería llamar la atención de nadie ahora que su problema era físico, pero tampoco quería que anduviera solo por la vida si había un asesino suelto listo para matarlo, era estúpido que anduviera sin protección alguna.

Lo ideal a este punto era que Kakyoin hablara con Joseph y lo tranquilizara que desde que lo tomo como su turo legal era casi como que su padre, o al menos así lo notaba Jotaro aunque el lo negara por que obviamente para Kakyoin no había nadie como su padre pero si no lo podía encontrar en ningún momento…

La mejor idea que pudo tener era pedirle a Joseph un seguimiento de su cuenta bancaria y así fue como saco el pago de su tarjeta de débito donde tenía ahorrado todo el dinero de su anterior trabajo, el ultimo uso había sido en un hostel al que decidió ir después de clases, descubrió que de paso Kakyoin tomaba taxis para irse lo más rápido posible de la escuela.

Su huida de casa le estaba saliendo cara.

No tardó en llegar allí y en ir hasta la habitación que Star Platinum detecto con sus agudos sentidos haciéndose pasar con un delivery con una bolsa y una caja que había encontrado en la basura antes de entrar, subió las escaleras del lugar y al estar frente a la puerta hizo que Star Platinum transpasara la puerta, no podía ver obviamente que pasaba dentro de la habitación pero era como que para avisarle que estaba ahí y mas valía que abriera la puerta o las cosas se iban a complicar.

-No quiero tirar la puerta Kakyoin, abre –dijo firme y seguro sacando un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo con un encendedor metálico que le había robado a su abuelo, no tardo en escuchar unos pasos hacia la puerta y el sonido de las llaves abriendo todo.

Estaba tal y como había vuelto de la escuela, solo que con una cara demasiado molesta.

-Que quieres? –le pregunto pronunciando con asco cada palabra incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No dejarte solo cuando hay un asesino buscándote tal vez? –con su mano forzó su entrada empujando la puerta, dándole un portazo cuando entro empujando al otro y sentándose en la cama –no es mi culpa esto.

-Ni mía tampoco –el pelirojo se apoyó frente a la puerta con la yema de los dedos rozando con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones –no quiero tener nada dentro mío por que no lo pueden entender?

-Lo entendemos pero no queda otra, además queremos agarrar al asesino para que nos explique mejor la situación y…-a veces su novio era tan estúpido, inconscientemente pateo la puerta sintiendo como le tomaban el pelo.

-Jojo por dios el va a mentir o no va a hablar, o peor aún puede que no tenga ni idea –no podía evitar sentirse irritado de tener que charlar sobre un tema que le daba tanto coraje pero por cómo estaba fumando Jotaro de estar exhalando humo constantemente notaba que tampoco era sencillo para el asimilar esto –abre la ventana por favor.

El moreno se levantó y se puso a fumar ahí, queriendo prender fuego el lugar con alguna colilla de cigarrillos o algo.

-Si no nos hubiera dicho lo del veneno no hubiéramos sabido que eso era lo que hizo mutar al parasito

-No voy a poner mi vida en riesgo por favor no quiero más esto, nosotros nunca fuimos normales pero me siento un mounstruo así me siento horrible conmigo mismo no se supone que esto me tuviera que pasar a mi u a otro hombre en cualquier otro momento –se dio la vuelta al oírlo llorar y se quedó mirando, quería pensar que no le gustaba o le dolía verlo así pero…su corazón estaba ya acostumbrado a situaciones dolorosas de cualquier índole.

-No voy a arriesgarte, no puedes simplemente esperar? –era horrible y desconsiderado pedirle eso, era egoísta y no pensar en sus sentimientos pero era lo único que podían hacer y mucho más hasta no encontrar un médico que fuera también un usuario de stand.

-No! No entiendes lo que estoy sintiendo! Como se supone que un hombre quede embarazado!? Explícamelo! –cansado y sin ganas de oírlo gritar se acercó a él para calmarlo con un abrazo pero Kakyoin le había golpeado las manos y lo había empujado por el pecho para atrás –no me toques! Eso es tan gay y desagradable! No soy una mujer como para que quieran consolarme con abracitos o idioteces! Soy un hombre y yo no voy a tener un parasito dentro mío!

Era la primera vez que oía realmente a Kakyoin hablar sobre su sexualidad y…pero su opinión no valía estando enojado y no se iba a dejar sentir dolido por lo que dijo, estaba confundido y enojado aparte de muy estresado.

-Vamos a ver que vamos a hacer con ese feto hasta entonces solo espera –el pelirojo lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No es un feto! Es un parasito y una aberración! Y no lo quiero ni un segundo más!

-Solamente espera! El cómo siga todo hará que podamos sacarlo más rápido o no y…-intentar razonar con el era estúpido en este momento.

-No! Tu no entiendes como me siento y…-por detrás suyo Star Platinum con mucha maestría le hizo una llave en el cuello dejándolo dormido, sujetándolo en sus brazos cuando su cuerpo se paralizo al momento y cayo.

Al despertar Kakyoin estaba en la habitación de Jotaro, se levantó sin entender demasiado la situación y sentada en la cama estaba Holly leyendo un libro, al sentirlo levantarse la mujer se acercó a él y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Que bueno que despertaste Kakyoin, en un rato me pondré a hacer la cena –la madre de Jojo siempre era igual de linda y cariñosa con el y con todos no importa que sucediera, aquello lo hacía sentirse incluso peor consigo mismo –Jotaro se está bañando y ya sabes cómo es el por qué no tomas un baño cuando el salga y me ayudas con la cena? Haremos lo que tú quieras –la linda sonrisa de la rubia hacía al chico querer llorar, era una molestia todo el mundo.

-Lo siento…-sus rodillas fueron a su pecho para hacerse de refugio y no sentirse tan débil y roto frente a la mujer más amable del mundo, había empezado a llorar sin poder detenerse por toda la angustia que llevaba acumulada.

-No tienes que presionarte más Kakyoin –sintiendo mucha lastima por el chico a quien apreciaba tanto se acercó a él y lo abrazo, el chico desesperado al sentir su calor se aferro a las mangas de sus brazos a llorar.

-Pero ahora mismo yo soy…-se sentía un mounstro, estaba avergonzado y muy acomplejado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Tu eres el niño mas lindo que he conocido después de mi querido Jotaro –la suave voz de Holly lo relajaba muchísimo, su pecho le dolía menos y sentía mucha paz alrededor suyo- no quiero verte triste por que arruinas ese bonito rostro tuyo –sentir los dedos de la mujer haciéndole masajes en el cuero cabelludo lo sumía en un aura de tranquilidad de la que no podía escapar, alrededor suyo todo estaba bien y sentirse mal era algo a lo que no quería dar lugar.

Se quedó unos momentos más así, dejándose mimar por alguien realmente suave y delicada, algo similar a cuando se sentía mal en primaria y su madre también lo hacía sentir mejor abrazándolo, en todo este tiempo no había creído sentirse necesitado de este tipo de apoyo pero…esto era una ocasión especial.

-Déjeme bañarme y la ayudo

En la noche lo hicieron hablar con Joseph para sentirse mejor, obviamente eso no le quitaba el horrible complejo que tenia ahora con su cuerpo, el sentirse constantemente enfermo de si mismo, el sentirse un mounstro anormal o alguien insano pero la voz del señor Joestar también lo ayudo mucho a calmarse de la crisis de nervios que venía reprimiendo desde hace 3 días. Al menos ya si sentía que podía respirar.

Las siguientes 3 semanas Jotaro notaba como su relación decaía con el pelirojo de nuevo y no era por el por que realmente no estaba haciendo nada diferente ni malo pero…Kakyoin había caído otra vez en depresión.

Ellos hacían absolutamente todo juntos y desde que todo empezó no lo vio desnudo ni una sola vez por que el chico incluso para evitar verse en un espejo e incluso verse a si mismo se bañaba vestido. Con Joseph habían arreglado que el iría a la escuela hasta que su embarazo sea notorio y seguiría a distancia y con un certificado para terminarla.

La realidad era que Kakyoin se odiaba a el mismo.

Las caminatas a casa eran silenciosas y los besos fríos y secos, sin ganas y sin ningún tipo de motivación por más que lo intentara, decirle de jugar videojuegos juntos era inútil por que el chico llegaba a casa y luego de estudiar solo se tiraba en la cama a intentar no llorar, tapándose el estomago con alguna almohada intentando no sentir molestias pero ya donde había un plano y liso estomago con un sixpack empezaba a ser una montañita, lamentablemente no de piel por que Hieropanth seguía protegiéndolo y así era como tenía un cascaron de la piel de su stand.

Y la tristeza del pelirojo lo contagiaba a el también, era irritante pero odiaba mucho verlo mal todo el día, lo sumía también en ese ambiente tóxico y se preguntaba si embarazar a una chica hubiera sido el mismo tipo de situación horrenda.

Claro que no idiota.

Estaban en su habitación el moreno acariciándole la mejilla al chico quien solo lo miraba desanimado, le faltaban fuerzas todo el tiempo y no solo por su estado anímico si no por su condición de embarazado, aún si esa cosa nisiquiera fuera algo digno de llamar feto el termino embarazado se les siguió pegando hasta que lo empezaron a usar. Jotaro pensaba en que tal vez debería buscar un pasatiempo, o nuevos amigos o algo que lo separara más rato del pelirojo por que lo amaba y lo quería muchísimo pero estar con el en ese estado era desgastante, y se sentía horrible por pensar en eso pero…el no soportaba los dramas y la gente deprimida no se le daba bien.

El teléfono de Jotaro sonó y respondió agradecido de algo que lo distrajera de esa situación, hasta incluso estaba pensando en empezar a buscar con Avdul y Polnareff para no sentirse tan idiotamente pegado al pelirojo a quien no soportaba.

-Jotaro toma un taxi y trae a Kakyoin, lo encontramos, está aquí con nosotros –Kakyoin quien había escuchado a Avdul hablar por el parlante del teléfono se quedó de piedra, al fin era su momento.

Ambos chicos se bajaron en frente de una casa en un barrio un poco alejado de la ciudad, en cuanto entraron vieron que había un hombre de rodillas frente a Polnareff y Avdul.

-Realmente me has causado muchos problemas mocoso –al oírlo Kakyoin supo quién era, incluso antes de que el mismo pudiera reaccionar Hieropanth Green había aparecido con sus tentáculos detrás listo para apuñarlo pero…Silver Chariot se cruzó en medio –que haces… -estaba perplejo, por que sus amigos le negarían la venganza de sus padres?

-Primero escucha lo que tenemos que decir, no podemos matarlo -por si las dudas, Avdul saco a Magicians Red de detrás suyo, ambos sabían que iban a tener que lidiar con un usuario de stand furioso.

-De que hablas? El mato a mis padres no tenemos por que tenerle consideración de que viva ni un minuto más! –uno de sus tentáculos volvió a querer apuñalarlo pero Silver Chariot lo bloqueo.

-Solo escúchanos! –su mirada se torno a una confusa escuchando a Polnareff.

-La cosa que va a salir de tu estomago va a ser humano, full humano –los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron de par en par.

-Me lo contaron, así que tu stand te esta protegiendo? Supongo que eso me pasa por probar mis experimentos en personas normales, sabes Kakyoin? Conocí a muchos como el hijo que llevas dentro tuyo de hecho…ves el repositor negro que esta por allí? –señalo uno de los muebles de la entrada de la casa con la cabeza, captando la atención del pelirojo –por que no conoces a tus hermanos?

Aquello confundió y descoloco la mente del chico haciéndola girar de la nada, ninguno de los presentes entendió.

-Estaba aquí en la ciudad criando nuevos insectos exóticos como sus herramientas, estas cosas llevan tiempo así que por eso no había atacado –Jotaro solo podía mirar a esa escoria con ganas de patearlo mientras Avdul hablaba.

-Según el implantar larvas y que estas crezcan hacen que nazcan destrozando el estomago de su victima y…

-Y por eso sus estómagos estaban abiertos, me quedo algo así como un efecto bomba no? –Jotaro al oírlo trago fuerte y le dio una patada.

-No hagas eso! Vamos a llevarlo a la fundación para que nos ayude con el problema de Kakyoin y…Kaks que haces? –el chico confundido por sus palabras había empezado a caminar hacia el repositor que le había indicado el asesino, tenía unas portillas del mismo color que lo llamaban mucho a abrirlas aún si las manos le temblaban del terror.

-A que te refieres con hermanos? –susurro Kakyoin con miedo, al ver la sonrisa desquiciada del asesino tomo aire y abrió el repositor y…ninguno podía caer en cuenta de lo que veía

-A que son una linda colección no?

Había apilados en una fila unos 10 frascos con lo que podían ver como fetos humanos dentro de ellos, conservados en un líquido marrón, cada uno con una respectiva etiqueta.

-Que es esto bastardo enfermo…-susurro Polnareff sin palabras viendo enfrente suyo.

-Sabes yo no soy realmente alguien del tipo hombres y mujeres yo soy el tipo de persona que solo coge pero recuerdo que fue divertido ver como a tu madre se le salía la sangre por el ojo Kakyoin, lo mismo tu padre pero por el cuello –al escuchar eso el pelirojo se giro violentamente –no lo sabes? No viste los cuerpos de tus padres?

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza haciéndole doler incluso en cada poro de su cuerpo.

-A que te refieres…? –no quería pensar en lo que estaba pensando, pero era verdad que no había querido ver sus cuerpos.

-Como se hacen los bebes Kakyoin? Sabes que el veneno con el semen masculino hace brotar a mis larvas no? –no podía pensar en claro de la cantidad de cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza intentando reprimir la más única y obvia de todas, pero no iba a aceptarlo, no iba a aceptar nisqiuiera en su mente que algo tan horrible…su vista volvió hasta los frascos sintiendo como cada vez que respiraba se le oprimía el pecho y le dolía, detrás suyo escucho algo chocando contra el suelo y al oir un ORA! Supo que era Star Platinum golpeándolo.

-Jotaro espera lo necesitamos para arreglar a Kakyoin! –el francés intento pararlo con su propio stand pero Jojo estaba demasiado sacado de si.

De entre los frascos encontró 2 etiquetas muy particulares que le hicieron helar la sangre

 _Noriko Kakyoin_

 _Tenmei Kakyoin_

-Que es esto!? –el grito que pego llamo la atención de todos en la habitación, todos lo vieron girarse con furia y llenar todas las paredes de la habitación de tentáculos como si los quisieran encerrar entre ellos en una jaula –Que se supone que es esto!?

El asesino lo miro con una fría sonrisa burlándose de el.

-Nunca deseaste tener hermanitos?

-Emerald Splash! –aquel comentario había sido el ultimo apice de lógica de Kakyoin, dando rienda suelta a todos su poder.

Todo ello fue suficiente como para que los tentáculos que estaban en las paredes lo atravesaran una y mil veces como si fueran lanzas empalándolo de todas las maneras posibles frente a sus amigos. Cabeza, pecho, estomago, brazos, pies, recto, caderas, boca, oídos, todo había sido atravesado por un tentáculo, de la misma manera que esmeraldas habían volado por todo el lugar clavándosele en la piel como dagas y agujas.

Al ver el baño de sangre que se había creado y la brochette que era ahora el asesino todos se quedaron en silencio, pasando los segundos hasta que Kakyoin empezó a perder fuerzas del agotamiento y cayo al suelo, poniéndose a llorar desconsolado el nombre de sus padres.

-Dije que no lo mataran…-susurro Polnareff viendo el cadáver desfigurado en el suelo.

Lo próximo que seguía era liberar a todos esos insectos y llevar a Kakyoin a casa, de haber sabido el detalle de los frascos ni lo hubieran traído, no era algo que necesitara saber en el estado en que estaba. Jojo se acerco a el para calmarlo y Kakyoin no tardo en abalanzarse a llorar en sus brazos, arañando cada sector del cuerpo de su novio de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, aún si a Jotaro aquellas marcas le dolían mas le dolía todo lo que tenía que pasar el pelirojo.

Al final no podía protegerlo tanto como quería.

Lo primero que hizo el pelirojo cuando lo llevaron por un momento a la casa fue agarrar el teléfono desesperado, viendo como los demás lo seguían por que no entendían su accionar y después de unos cuantos tonos…

-Señor Joestar necesito ver el informe policial de mis padres, se que tiene una copia –todos bajaron la mirada al oír eso pero si realmente lo que necesitaba Kakyoin era estar seguro entonces era su decisión.

Tan pronto lo vieron colgar el teléfono fue corriendo hasta la biblioteca de la casa de los Kujo, de donde saco un sobre naranja con los informes y buscando el estado de los cuerpos encontró lo que menos hubiera deseado saber en el mundo pero el que busca encuentra y así fue como…

-Kakyoin…-susurro Jotaro agarrándole la mano, el chico había empezado a derramar lagrimas sobre las hojas de papel corriendo la tinta de los mismos, su mano encontró la suya sujetándola con fuerza en un vano intento de calmarse.

-Mis padres fueron violados, encontraron restos de semen entre toda la sangre en su ropa


	4. Chapter 4

Kakyoin empezaba a sentir una leve irritación en la garganta, tal vez por que hacía 3 semanas que no le hablaba a nadie.

Ni un vocablo, ni una silaba, ni un si o un no, saludos, frases, anécdotas o lo que sea, hacía 3 semanas que las palabras no salían de su lengua y no se formaban en su mente, no se sentía de ánimos y no le llegaba combustible como para pensar, después de haber estado llorando un montón de días seguidos seguramente desgasto todas sus emociones por que ahora mismo no sentía nada.

Ir a la escuela era algo mecánico y sin importancia y más que nada para satisfacer a Holly y darle la idea de que estaba siendo normal aunque obviamente no podía engañarla de ninguna manera cuando lo único que hacía era bajar o subir la cabeza según lo que quería, si se sentía enérgico señalar tal vez pero eran ocasiones raras.

Jotaro estaba cansado, prefería agarrar un futon de esos que su madre guardaba por que vinieron con la casa e irse a dormir a otro lado por que estar con el pelirojo y su depresión era intoxicante, era irritante el odiaba cuando había una nube de drama todo el tiempo. Tenia que darle su tiempo? Si, en especial por que los cadáveres de sus padres habían sido forzados y profanados, le quería dar ese tiempo? No, llevaba meses deprimido por diferentes causas, dígase embarazo o dígase padres violados y ya por misma monotonía estaba cansado.

Lo quería y era su novio pero tenía un límite y ese no era el Kakyoin que lo enamoraba.

Hoy tocaba acompañarlo a la clínica de la fundación por un chequeo, iban por el tercer mes de siete por que supuestamente en ese momento le podrían operar para quitarle esa carga. Aún así estaba mucho más molesto por la actitud del pelirojo que por la cuestión hijo extrañamente, ósea considerando todo lo que pasaba el tema del hijo era lo mejorcito que les podía pasar en una escala de cosas malas, hasta ahora se mantenía neutral sobre el tema, si se lo quitaban y lo mataban por que no era humano pues eran cosas que tenían que pasar pero si nacía completamente humano…

No le importaba demasiado y no de mala manera, después de todo el era un delincuente juvenil en cierta manera así que hubiera sido…esperable? O esa era la manera con la que se consolaba a si mismo para no pensar que todo era una autentica bazofia.

Que Kakyoin odiaba a ese niño no era un secreto para nadie.

-Mi abuelo dijo que consiguieron a un doctor que es usuario de stand –ahora que Kakyoin estaba mudo por propia voluntad tenía que mirarlo para ver que le respondía cada vez que hablaban –hoy es tu primera visita con el así que veremos si algo resulta mejor –al lado suyo el chico asintió con la cabeza mirando al suelo en cada paso, el moreno se prendió un cigarrillo para intentar relajarse pero solo consiguió atosigarse con el propio humo, al pelirojo en otro momento le hubiera hecho mucha gracia…

Al entrar en la apartada consulta de la clínica exclusiva para ellos 2 se quedaron esperando en la típica habitación para controles de embarazo, mientras que el pelirojo se sentía enfermo de estar ahí Jotaro permanecía cruzado de brazos en un humor bastante neutral. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre con una bata y una carpeta plástica en la mano.

-Perdonen Kujo Jo…-al ver como Jojo le hacía señas con la mano entro y cerro la puerta –bueno tiene que acostarse en la camilla, te diría que te bajes un poco los pantalones y la ropa interior pero aquí no es necesario…solo que se abra la camisa –el pelirojo asintió y avergonzado empezó a desabotonar su gakuran y su camisa, recostándose mientras el medico preparaba las cosas –dios mío esta nisiquiera es mi área yo soy cardiólogo.

-Mi abuelo te esta pagando montones verdad? –al escuchar al doctor abrir la botellita con el gel sus hombros saltaron, este era un momento muy extraño.

-No, en realidad vine por investigación que otra cosa, solo le pedí un sueldo alto para alojamiento, víveres y un traductor pero no otro tipo de compensación.

Kakyoin había estado escuchando su charla hasta que su mirada bajo a su creciente estomago, no era muy notorio y con ropa no se notaba pero todos los músculos que estaban ahí habían desaparecido por un bulto con la piel de Hieropanth Green, suspiro con pena y al volver la mirada vio como Jotaro estaba mirando fijo a aquella zona, eso lo hizo sentir bastante incomodo por que…ya sabía que lo suyo era mounstruoso y anormal.

Procedimientos y máquinas después en la pantalla aparecía en forma de un puntito blanco y deforme lo que sería el supuesto "hijo" de ambos.

-Es humano? –pregunto Jotaro con una mezcla de entre asco, impresión y curiosidad.

-Pareciera, me extraña mucho que se forme como un niño normal incluso en los tiempos, no es mi especialidad pero si se ve como algo humano.

Jotaro busco a Kakyoin pidiéndole algún tipo de respuesta aunque no la tuviera pero cuando lo vio este tenía las manos tapándole los ojos el ya sabía que no quería tener nada que ver con esto pero…a el le causaba mucha curiosidad, ni siquiera entendía por qué sentía algo en el estómago cuando miraba la pantalla, era extraño.

-En donde está ahora mismo? –no entendía para nada las imágenes, obvio no eran lo suyo.

-Agarrado a uno de sus intestinos, es bueno que su estómago este creciendo para afuera y no para adentro o los podría aplastar y ahí si operaríamos bajo riesgo de muerte, si realmente es un bebe normal va a empezar a moverse y cambiara su posición –Jojo sentía sin entender por que se sentía tan raro viendo a la pantalla, no solo que la presión en su estomago había aumentado si no que ahora sentía la boca seca viendo eso.

-Ahora supuestamente tengo que verlo a el…-susurro el medico apagando toda la maquinaria y limpiando el áspero y bizarro estomago del pelirojo- te has sentido mal o algo últimamente?

Silencio.

Kakyoin no quería hablar, nisiquiera quería estar ahí, y aunque quisiera hablar no estaba de animo como para entablar charla de un tema tan desagradable.

-Solo se ha estado sintiendo cansado –para su suerte Jojo siempre estaba a su rescate ocupándose de el, el médico miro extrañado a Jotaro intentando evitar hacer preguntas que seguramente no le incumbían.

-No puede hablar?

-Algo así –al oir eso Kakyoin le solto una sonrisa que hacía un tiempo que no desprendía, el moreno se quedo extrañado por eso pero el chico apreciaba que guardara su intimidad así, era mejor a decir que estaba deprimido por lo de sus padres o que no quería por que era incapaz de seguir adelante o de soportar esto…

-En todo caso les hare un dietario o algo así, la idea es que salga como un niño normal verdad? Sano y eso –la pregunta tomo por desprevenido a ambos que se miraron al instante, hasta ahora no lo habían pensado de hecho pensaban en esa cosa como un tumor a sacar pero…si salía un niño normal que con ello? Que seguía?

-S-s-si? –susurro Jotaro con dudas, de todas maneras era también para cuidar el cuerpo de Kakyoin pero…tendría que obligarlo a hablar por que había cuestiones a resolver entre los 2.

El médico les hizo un recetario y una lista de una dieta que podía seguir, además de ciertos tipos de ejercicios y otras cosas aunque en las próximas sesiones dijo que iban a intentar cosas experimentales para ver de despegar al niño lo mas posible de sus órganos. El caso es que ambos salieron de la clínica y se fueron camino a tomar el bus.

Se había pasado la hora más de lo que habían pensado y estaba atardeciendo, las sombras de las casas por el camino en el que estaban pasando eran super intensas y oscuras.

Jotaro lo veía y sentía ganas de hablarle, por que definitivamente tenían que hacerlo ahora que iban a tener un…"hijo" al menos Jotaro en su cabeza lo llamaba así, ya que técnicamente estaba hecho con su semen, aún así antes de hablar escucho unos gemidos salir del pelirojo y era que este había abierto la boca para hablar pero al ver que nada salía de su garganta mas que gemidos forzados…

-Oye Kakyoin… -le llamo la atención y el chico lo miro, abriendo su mano enfrente suyo para decirle que esperara un momento, el pelirojo intento hablar pero solo salían gimoteos y pollos, su garganta se había secado demasiado luego de no hablar por tanto tiempo así que salió corriendo para atrás, buscando una maquina expendedora que había visto unos metros atrás –oye Kakyoin! –Jojo se puso a seguirlo, el chico era considerablemente rápido pero nada que el no pudiera alcanzar, en cuanto llegaron a la máquina del esfuerzo el pelirojo se puso a toser como loco, intentando no morirse ahí mismo y juntar aire antes de que le agarrara otro ataque de toz, sus manos empezaron a volverse torpes de la agitación y no podían sacar una miserable moneda de su bolsillo, hasta que delante suyo apareció una botella de agua que Jotaro le había comprado al verlo así, desesperado abrió la botella y se puso a tomar, atragantándose y volcándose agua pero sintiendo el fresco de esta tocandolo y relajándolo un poco.

-Jo..jo-susurro entre toces y gemidos a la vez que volvía a tomar, Jotaro lo miro y saco un cigarrillo para prenderlo con su encendedor de metal y se sentó en el suelo a esperar, total que Kakyoin se recompusiera iba a tomar un ratito.

-Que mal que estas –le susurro mirándolo, el chico todavía tenía puesta la mano para indicarle que espere –no te dejare volver a hacer esto de no hablarme oiste?

Después de un rato calmándose un poco a si mismo empezaron a salir voces muy bajitas y roncas de su garganta, al ver que era lo máximo que podía hacer, o lo máximo antes de empezar a aburrirse de intentar y mismo aburrir a su novio se sentó al lado suyo para que aunque sea lo pudiera escuchar por cercanía.

-Jotaro –el moreno volteo y se acercó un poco más para escucharlo, realmente su voz se le oía mal pero eso se lo había buscado el.

-Eres un idiota

-Creí que no te gustaba oírme quejarme

-Tampoco me gustan tus silencios –en ese momento sintió la mano de Kakyoin encima de la suya y se sobresalto.

-Gracias por no decirle al médico que no quería hablar…-realmente se le escuchaba pésimo, le daba muchísima pena y todo

-Claro que no

Ambos estaban recostados contra una pared con la máquina expendedora un callejón bastante amplio donde la luz restante del sol todavía pegaba, pero poco a poco las sombras de las casas iban acercándose hasta sus pies.

-Jojo lo que dijo el médico es verdad –tentándose puso cabeza sobre el hombro de Noriaki, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos hace mucho que no tenían un momento así de relajado –si sale humano que haremos? Adopción?

-Bueno ya nos habían hablado de que iba a ser humano –este era un tema tan difícil de tratar con Noriaki –es como nuestro hijo y…

-No es nuestro hijo –siseo con rabia antes de ponerse a toser –los hombres no podemos tener hijos.

-Lo entiendo, lo siento, te lo quisieras quedar? –Kakyoin puso una cara de miedo muy grande en ese momento.

-Nosotros no podríamos ser padres, aparte verlo todos los días sería horrible…-una de sus manos bajo hacía su estomago presionándolo, haciéndolo sentir dolor por un momento, el moreno le bajo la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No hagas eso…quedárnoslo no?

-No

Silencio.

Por alguna razón no le gustaba tanto la idea, se le hacía feo si después de todo era…su hijo, pero todavía era muy pronto como para opinar, tal vez incluso cambiaba de parecer con el tiempo después de todo ahora Kakyoin había estado una secuencia de golpes duros demasiado salvajes y querer cargarlo con un hijo que no tenía sentido de donde venía...

Y no es que el fuera muy amigo de la idea "oh ahora tengo un hijo y me tengo que responsabilizar" era que simplemente le sabía muy mal y no le gustaba, se sentía reacio a deshacerse de el.

-Ven, sígueme –sin previo aviso Jotaro se levantó, tendiéndole la mano al pelirojo para que se levante también y empezaron a caminar todo el trayecto agarrados de la mano.

-En 2 días Polnareff y Avdul volverán a Europa no? –todavía estaba hablando super bajito pero de apoco con el uso empezaba a subir un poco el tono de voz.

-Avdul tiene que hacer escala allá para volver a Egipto.

-Deberíamos comprarles un regalo o algo… yo tampoco fui muy agradable con ninguno de ustedes estos días…-escuchar a Kakyoin arrepentido de ponerse así le causaba ternura y…tranquilidad, esperaba que los dramas cesaran un poco por un tiempo y que esto fuera una señal de mejoría.

-Pasemos por el centro a comprar luego vamos a un lado que yo quería y vamos a casa, avisémosle a mi madre que llegaremos tarde –el pelirojo se quedó pensando en que harían que les tardaría tanto tiempo pero se dejó arrastrar.

Compraron unos dulces japoneses, realmente no sabían que les podían interesar así que esto también les parecía un gesto cariñoso además se seguirían viendo seguido y la próxima podrían ir de compras juntos.

-Kakyoin –el moreno le llamo la atención –ven -caminaron unos 5 minutos y por la manera en la que a Jotaro le sudaban las manos el pelirojo ya se imaginaba a donde iban, cuando estuvieron en frente del motel se quedó pensando que hacía casi un mes que no tenía nada de acción… -quieres?

Se quedó pensando un par de segundos, su estado de ánimo y sus depresiones no precisamente por su culpa obviamente pero si se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por todo o que le ocurría…Su mano se agarró más fuerte de la de la de Jotaro y lo jalo para darle un beso, uno que resulto torpe y algo doloroso por que de la sorpresa Jotaro casi se cae pero fue suficiente para prenderlo y que sirviera de confirmación.

En cuanto entraron Kakyoin se metió al baño a prepararse y Jotaro mientras esperaba llamo a su madre diciéndole que llegarían tarde y no era necesario que les prepare cena por que comerían afuera, aunque sea en un Mcdonals pero quería pasar un buen rato con el, en el mismo momento que termino la llamada sintió unos familiares tentáculos alrededor de sus tobillos y 2 suaves manos colándose por su espalda a acariciar su pecho sobre la musculosa que llevaba.

-Lo siento –le susurro Kakyoin apoyando su cabeza en su espalda acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la cálida piel de su pecho por encima de la tela, era adictivo ese calor corporal.

El pelirojo dando pasos lentos se puso enfrente suyo recorriendo con sus dedos su cintura a medida que caminaba usando sus tentáculos para jalar el cuello de Jotaro y que sus labios se encontrasen el cual sabiendo que era de los trucos de Kakyoin se dejó manipular por el, haciendo más intenso el beso y tomándolo de la cintura para pegar todavía más sus cuerpos.

Metiendo sus lenguas y jugando con ellas alternando con pequeñas mordidas en los labios ambos empezaron a meterse en el juego y Kakyoin se colgó totalmente del cuello del mas alto aprovechando este para levantarlo y moverlo hasta la cama, tirándolo ahí con deseo y quitándose desesperado su saco, el sonido de las cadenas de este chocando contra el suelo fue algo que excito bastante al pelirojo. Jotaro volvió a bajar hasta sus labios presionando todo el peso de su cuerpo encima suyo y las manos del pelirojo no tardaron en empezar a explorar su espalda, un calor insoportable les estaba recorriendo por todo el cuerpo y en un momento que Jojo le robo un gemido al chico este aprovecho para sujetar su cintura y su abdomen, pegando sus labios a los suyos.

-Quieres? –le susurro Jotaro contra sus labios intentando luchar contra la tentación de empezar a besarlo de nuevo. La pregunta descoloco al pelirojo que se quedó unos segundos en silencio, hacía mucho que no tenía nada así porque no se sentía cómodo después de todo lo que había pasado pero ahora estaba con Jojo y era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo este tiempo, debía olvidarse de dejarse consumir tanto por las cosas horribles que le pasaban, titubeo un poco antes de responder.

-S-s-si…si quiero –le susurro con la voz todavía tomada dándole pequeños y húmedos besos –si quiero, te necesito –todo eso había sido la confirmación que Jotaro necesitaba, otra vez lo hecho a la cama de manera salvaje y empezó a comerle la boca, buscando con sus manos deshacerse de toda su ropa a la vez que Kakyoin le sacaba la musculosa por arriba, el sonido de los cinturones cayendo y la tela moviéndose nublaban sus sentidos haciendo que entre besos y la calentura se perdieran y desconcentraran.

Cuando Jojo quedo en ropa interior se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía completamente desnudo, y no por que desde lo del embarazo no habían tenido intimidad si no por que Kakyoin se había sentido tan acomplejado que si lo habían hecho había sido con ropa puesta o al menos el con una playera. Sin darse cuenta se quedó desde arriba mirando el estómago del pelirojo, al cual al notarse así desnudo y bajo la mirada de Jojo se le empezaron a aguar los ojos.

-No digas nada -le susurro el moreno posicionándose entre sus piernas y poniéndolas en sus hombros, rozando el bulto de los calzoncillos que el pelirojo no le había podido quitar desde abajo contra su perfecto trasero, no quería arruinar el momento con drama.

-Me veo horrible no es así? –al oírlo Jotaro rodo los ojos, no quería drama, una de sus manos viajo desde su cintura por todo su abdomen hasta terminar en su clavícula, jugando con sus dedos en esta.

-Te amo Kakyoin –la otra mano busco la el para entrelazarla con la suya y darle un delicado beso –tu siempre vas a lucir hermoso para mi, no importa como estés te amo y eso es lo único que realmente te hace ver hermoso a mis ojos –escuchar eso había evitado que agarrara una de las sabanas a su lado para taparse, haciéndolo tomar aire para calmarse y ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Sigue –en cuanto le dijo eso casi como si hubiera sido una orden Jotaro bajo a besar su cuello, pegando su bulto contra su trasero y moviendo sus caderas haciéndolos gemir a ambos, sus manos se dedicaron a acariciar el cabello del moreno deslizando sus dedos por cada hebra y su otra mano a acariciar su cintura jugando con el elástico de su calzoncillo –no puedo gemir bien así…

-Se te escucha con la voz más gruesa, es algo sexy

Definitivamente lo que había necesitado Kakyoin para mejorar un poco había sido distraerse, de ahora en mas no lo dejaría deprimirse de nuevo a gusto, era cansador y aburrido para ambos, ahora todos estaban en el aeropuerto molestando a Polnareff con las cartas del tarot hasta que fuera la hora de su vuelo, haber pasado un día con sus amigos lo había puesto mucho mejor también.

-No podemos jugar a algo normal? Tipo pocker?

-Esta bueno variar de vez en cuando –Avdul miro con una sonrisa a los 2 chicos, se habían inventado un juego inexistente para molestar al francés y este estaba super irritado de que le estuvieran tomando el pelo con un juego de mierda.

-Estas cosas solo sirven para leer el futuro y nombrar usuarios de stand no jodan!

Cuando todos se despidieron y cada duo siguió su camino, Jotaro se llevó a Kakyoin abrazado por la cintura.

-En un par de meses vamos a graduarnos, los vamos a hacer volver? –el moreno levanto los hombros sin decir demasiado prendiéndose un cigarro de paso, el chico todavía tenía la voz un poco tomada.

-Lo vas a querer festejar o algo? A mi no me parece la gran cosa, es más una molestia por que mi madre va a estar insistente.

-Bueno Holly va a querer vernos en la ceremonia pero a mi…-una mano traviesa del pelirojo le sujeto una nalga por un segundo haciéndolo voltear a verlo con una cara entre enojada y ofendida, aún así el chico tenía una sonrisa picarona que se le hacía de lo mas sexy.

Estaba feliz de que Kakyoin recuperara su antiguo humor.

Por suerte para ambos el estómago del pelirojo no se notaba con el uniforme o al menos nadie había preguntado, así que su típica ceremonia de graduación con los compañeros a los que realmente nunca les habían dado importancia paso normalmente con los cerezos y las lágrimas de Holly que estaba super orgullosa de sus 2 niños especiales aun si realmente el titulo secundario no significara nada, Kakyoin se sentía bien al ver a Holly feliz por que la apreciaba muchisimo y Jotaro…le decía que se callara por que estaba siendo una perra escandalosa, y por que lo hacía sonrojar de la pena, estaba grande para que lo trataran así.

Mismo fueron a cenar a un bonito restaurante pasándola genial y recibieron llamadas de todo el mundo para felicitarlos, este tipo de apoyo era lo que Kakyoin sentía que necesitaba y lo que a Jotaro le gustaba brindarle.

Cada mes ambos iban a una visita con el médico que es había conseguido el señor Joestar y cada vez que veía a su supuesto hijo cada vez mas grande…se negaba cada vez mas a la idea de deshacerse de el, tal y como iban las cosas parecía que sería un niño y no tenía ningún problema de ningún tipo, lo sentía como suyo y cada vez que lo veía en el monitor se le formaba una sonrisa inconscientemente que tenía que corregir antes de que Kakyoin la viera.

Por que Kakyoin seguía totalmente en contra, y lo odiaba.

El entendía que fue casi como que una violación y que obviamente no le hubiera jamás interesado la idea de modificar su cuerpo y cualquier ley natural para tener un hijo que para colmo ninguno de los 2 quería pero ahora el sentía que si quería a ese niño que sería también un Joestar más…era suyo y volaban mariposas en su estómago cuando veía que cada vez se asemejaba más a una forma humana y no quería pensar en la idea de que Kakyoin siguiera tan enojado, querría de cierta manera convencerlo pero era imposible y no sabía que iba a hacer después de todo el tiempo se iba acabando.

Por no hablar de que cada vez que veía su estomago más grande se moría de ganas de tocarlo o abrazarlo pero eso lo haría sentir super ofendido y tener problemas con el era agotador.

Vacaciones de verano fue una época dura, ambos se inscribieron a la universidad en las carreras que habían elegido y realmente tenían buenas expectativas, estudiar biología marina para Jotaro en Japón era algo muy ideal y realmente para Kakyoin ciencias iba para todos lados así que estaba bien con ello, ambos en un principio habían querido prepararse para entrar a una universidad con examen pero con todo lo que paso la única alternativa que les quedo fue entrar a una privada sin ese régimen, de todas maneras el tema del título de la universidad es algo que nomás influye a tema de prestigio.

En el sexto mes en la revisión Jotaro recibió una noticia que no estaba muy seguro de sentirse en condiciones de escuchar…

-Se ha separado de tus órganos porque ya no necesita aferrarse a ningún lado, siendo honesto no tengo idea de donde se alimenta y obtiene nutrientes pero creo que ahora es un buen momento, ya tiene su propio cuerpo para sujetarse como corresponde así que tu ya no estas en peligro, no se si quieres esperar a ver que se desarrolle un poco más o quieres hacerlo lo más inmediato posible.

-Lo más inmediato –a Jotaro no le gusto oír eso, pero realmente no podía obligarlo a nada.

-Si lo sacamos ahora con lo que comúnmente en una mujer sería una cesarea va a salir prematuro, demasiado prematuro y tal vez eso le cree problemas –aquello era una aguja en la conciencia de Jotaro, no quería que nada malo le pasara a los 2…

-Estoy seguro de que puede ocuparse de ambos aparte dijo que estaba saludable no? –para Jotaro el problema de Kakyoin era que no le importaba ese niño en lo más mínimo, pero a el si y más de lo que podía creer.

-Saludable para la fecha que tiene, en todo caso haremos esta operación dentro de 2 semanas –la cara de Kakyoin se desfiguro de la pena y para Jotaro eso había sido una mini victoria, realmente necesitaba eso.

-Por que? Osea si ya podemos sacarlo… -la voz del pelirojo se había quebrado sintiéndose super incrédulo, si ahora era el momento por que debía esperar más tiempo? Además pronto empezarían la universidad y…

-Por que yo soy cardiólogo, quiero practicar y estudiar antes de empezar una operación que no es de mi terreno, que tal si te mato por que no estoy lo suficientemente preparado? –el pelirojo bajo la cabeza del coraje agarrándose los pantalones por las rodillas –además esto no es nada normal, eres un hombre y no tienes un lugar especial para almacenar un bebe, esta tocando tus órganos constantemente y no se como no te mato o te retuerces del dolor, sinceramente pienso que como todo feto tiene consideración a su madre

-Yo soy un hombre no soy la madre de nadie –ya sabía que era horriblemente anormal y no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, era lo que más le atormentaba en el mundo.

-Llamemoste incubadora si no te gusta, la realidad es que tu feto no te ha lastimado todavía, ademas tal y como podemos suponer hasta ahora –tomándose un atrevimiento puso un dedo sobre el estómago con la carcasa de Hieropanth Green – justo aquí debajo de mi dedo podría estar uno de sus ojos, recuerda que el esta paseándose libremente por tu piel, dejarlo mas tiempo sería una imprudencia por que al correr libremente y sin una contención podría subir hasta tus costillas o algo, que todavía este almacenado aquí es algo bueno y muy oportuno, necesito prepararme

-Siendo usuario de stand va a entender cosas que un médico normal no podría, solo acéptalo –el pelirojo suspiro y se agarró la cabeza con las manos, no le quedaba opción, pero al menos lo confortaba saber que estos eran los últimos tramos y que si o si no podía pasar mas tiempo.

Y eso a Jotaro lo aterraba, por que significaba que en 2 semanas tendría que deshacerse de su hijo y…no quería, ahora mismo no quería por ningún motivo.

-Entonces…2 semanas –el médico le asintió.

-Voy a necesitar que hables con tu stand para quitarte esto –se refirió al cascarón –es para protegerte pero ya no te hace daño y me va a molestar en la operación así que tienes que venir sin esto –el chico asintió sin decir mucho más, Jojo quería salir de la habitación, esto no se sentía nada bien.

Ambos salieron de la consulta y emprendieron camino a tomar el bus a casa, Jotaro demasiado deprimido y Kakyoin demasiado alegre, todos sus problemas se estaban acabando…

-Estoy alegre de poder empezar bien la universidad sin esto, otra vez poder volver a ser normal… -escuchar esa manera de hablar no le gustaba.

Lo peor para Jotaro era que haciendo la operación su hijo iba a nacer prematuro igual, por que si esperaban más corría riesgo la vida de su novio por que la fisiología masculina no estaba preparada para esto pero si no esperaban…quien corría riesgo era su hijo, podría morir después de nacido o sufrir en una incubadora o tener problemas por ello…el remordimiento de pensar en eso le hacía mal.

Siempre evitaba que Kakyoin se sintiera mal con el tema no mencionándolo, sacándole importancia o no metiéndose pero ahora…se sentía tan alejado y a la vez tan en medio…

En un impulso abrazo al pelirojo por detrás, ocultando su cabeza en su hombro, mirando hacía abajo y disfrutando la poquita vista que podía apreciar de su novio embarazado, del niño que también era hijo suyo

-Kakyoin…-una de sus manos agarro su rostro y lo beso para distraerlo, el chico sin entender nada se dejo mimar por el pero…cuando el bajo su mano restante a su estómago para posarla ahí y acariciar se separó rápidamente casi por acto reflejo.

-Espera que haces! No hagas eso es desagradable! –lo regaño bastante hastiado.

-No lo digas así es como si…! –de detrás suyo y confundiéndolo mucho mas de lo que debería salió Star Platinum por propia voluntad, acercándose a Kakyoin quien lo veía incrédulo y sin entender nada mas todavía, Hieropanth tenía su personalidad pero aun así se sumía a sus deseos no tenía autonomía y eso obviamente había sido algo que Jotaro no controlo.

-Star? –susurro el pelirojo confundido, casi grito aterrado cuando el Stand luchador puso su mano sobre su estómago, retrocediendo todavía más ya a un rango donde a menos que Jojo se acercase no lo podrían tocar –que les pasa a ustedes 2? Qué clase de broma asquerosa es esa!

No era una broma ni era desagradable, si Star también lo quería eso le confirmaba que definitivamente quería a su hijo.

-No es una broma yo…

-Me tocan como si fuera una mujer para molestarme que horrible –al oírlo solo le calentaba la sangre más.

-Kakyoin! –le grito para llamar su atención y el otro lo vio todavía mas confundido, que le sucedía hoy? Incluso en el médico estaba extraño.

-Que pasa hoy contigo? Te viste molesto todo el día y…

Aquellos pensamientos le iban a ser difíciles de decir a Jotaro, demasiado.

-Se que no quieres que te trate como una mujer pero…lo siento estoy emocionado, me gustaría que hubiera un poco más de tiempo –las mejillas le quemaban y por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía débil, el siempre era alguien que podía llevarse la vida por delante pero ahora…ahora no sabía que hacía, la voz le temblaba y no podía exteriorizar esos sentimientos…

-No se a que te refieres pero yo estoy emocionado de que todo esto vaya a terminarse pronto y pueda empezar la universidad normalmente y…

-Kakyoin –volvió a llamarlo y el otro lo miro todavía más confundido – lo siento, quiero tener a ese bebe, quiero tenerlo como si fuera nuestro hijo


	5. Chapter 5

-Eh? De que estas hablando Jotaro? Este tipo de bromas no son propias de ti…-un sudor frío empezó a caerle por el cuello, no entendía a lo que Jotaro se refería

O no quería hacerlo.

-No es una broma, realmente quiero quedarnos con el -la decisión en los ojos de Jotaro hablaba mucho.

-Espera por que lo dices…-los dedos habían empezado a temblarle –no puedes estar hablando enserio…

-El esta hecho en parte de mi y…no te hace ilusión tenerlo entre los 2? –escucharlo hablar tan despreocupado lo hacía enojar, se llevo la mano a la cara para tapársela y que no le diera rabia ver su rostro, aún si le temblaba completamente contra las mejillas.

-No podemos somos muy jóvenes no es como si nos tuviéramos que preocupar por hijos o ese tipo de cosas –no es como si ellos fueran una pareja cuarentona con problemas de fertilidad.

-Es un usuario de stand además, no podemos darlo en adopción así como así es nuestra responsabilidad –aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso, se estaba hartando de oírlo soltar mierda.

-No! No lo es! Nunca pedí esto! –Kakyoin se estaba alterando y las cosas no iban a resultar así no iba a poder convencerlo.

-Eso ya lo se pero…

-No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta!

-Escucha en un principio yo tampoco me sentía bien con la idea de tenerlo pero de apoco me fue gustando y… -al verlo dar un paso hacia delante empezó a sudar, de verdad no había manera de que Kakyoin también lo aceptara como el poco a poco lo fue haciendo?.

-Escúchame tu a mí! –Jotaro trago saliva, por que se estaba dejando intimidar así? Por que temía tanto cuando todo se relacionaba a su hijo? El niño que tenía Kakyoin dentro –se que a lo mejor estas confundido, se que yo no fui el único que sufrió y la paso mal con todo esto y que fui horrible con todo el mundo pero aún así…no digas esas cosas como se supone que podríamos vivir con un parasito que muto a humano con tu semen? No te suena desquiciado? –fuera como fueran las condiciones en las que se había creado ese niño solo sentía que lo quería, que no le molestaría ocuparse de el y vivir todos como una familia.

-Aún si lo dices así es nuestro hijo, estoy seguro que si yo con el tiempo lo quise empezar a tener tu también podrías con el tiempo empezar a quererlo!

-No estoy escuchando esto! No te estoy escuchando –la mirada de odio que le estaba dirigiendo Kakyoin no era propia de el, no era algo que jamás hubiera esperado ver al menos dirigido hacia el –no es ni tu ni mi hijo y nunca va a ser así!

En cuanto lo vio salir corriendo empezó a seguirlo, no estaba arrepentido de todo lo que dijo por que estaba muy seguro de sus palabras y sus decisiones, no sabrían criar a un niño pero se las podrían arreglar, se las arreglarían como cualquier persona con un niño pero no quería a ninguno de los 2 fuera de su vida. El pelirojo al verse acorralado por Jotaro quien corría casi tan rápido como el agarro uno de los tentáculos de Hieropanth Green para colgarse de los techos y empezar a balancearse de manera muy similar a cuando el y Joseph habían estado escapando de Dio para acorralarlo.

-Kakyoin! –esta vez no podía alcanzarlo a los golpes como si se tratara de un usuario de stand enemigo, se le iba a escapar y no podía hacer más.

-No me sigas!

Viéndolo alejarse solo pudo suspirar, viendo a la lejanía una máquina de refrescos con las que se desquito a los golpes, aun así no tenía nada de sed y se prendió un cigarrillo, empezando a fumar como una chimenea, cuando empezó a toser de la manera tan brusca en la que estaba inhalando humo se dio cuenta que si ahora tenía un hijo…iba a tener que dejar el vicio por el bien de el…solo le tomo unos segundos pensarlo y tirar la caja de cigarros al tacho de basura mas próximo que encontró.

Al llegar a casa su madre estaba cortando vegetales para la cena, quería pasar desapercibido pero sus super sentidos de madre fueron suficiente para detectarlo.

-Jotaro! Estoy haciendo la cena por que no me ayudas? –en realidad la rubia gritaba eso para que Kakyoin se acercara a ayudarla y charlar con ella por que el era sumamente lindo pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta…-y Kakyoin?

-Tuvimos una pelea, no va a venir a cenar –susurro cerrando la puerta llendo a su habitación mordiéndose el labio, Holly lo miro con pena y se quedo cocinando a solas.

Al rato estaba en la cama pensando, esta noche no dormiría con Kakyoin… le generaba un vació en el pecho eso pero era mejor a la punzadas de dolor que le daban al pensar en su hijo, en como Kakyoin lo negaba como suyo o de los 2, el debía sentirse usado y violado por lo que le paso y evidentemente era un hecho que quería borrar de su vida…pero el no quería borrar a ese niño que sería un Joestar más, después de todo era normal que le tomara aprecio a lo que sería su hijo no? No era el quien estaba mal por quererlo a su lado por mas que Noriaki pensara que era egoísta, tal vez era egoísta por tener que obligarlo a tenerlo pero era algo que no se podía remediar…era Noriaki quien tenía que cambiar de actitud o al menos intentarlo, no quería renunciar al niño y darlo en adopción.

Además pensándolo detenidamente era hijo de 2 usuarios de stand muy poderosos, lo mejor sería que estuviera entre usuarios de stand no? Si lo abandonarán buscaría venganza y a lo mejor sería un problema a futuro…

La puerta se abrió y apareció su madre con una bandeja de comida

-Kakyoin siempre me pone el canal con el dorama que vemos siempre podemos verlo aquí? No recuerdo cual era el canal –el moreno suspiro cansado mientras su madre dejaba la bandeja sobre la cama, había venido a animarlo no era que no supiera usar el televisor o no supiera el canal de los doramas románticos que veían siempre.

-Curry en verano? Acaso tengo 5 años? –dijo agarrando una cuchara y poniendo el canal de televisión que su mama quería.

-Eso no funciona cuando me dejas el plato vació, por otra parte mira la ropa de la protagonista, como crees que se vería tu madre con eso? –era adorablemente irritante como su madre buscaba llamar la atención.

-Seria una molestia

-Como les fue hoy en el doctor? Todo bien? –la cuchara se le callo sobre el arroz pero no lo pensó demasiado de todas maneras era obvio que su mama había venido a preguntarle sobre esto, estaba estirado en la cama con su madre sentada enfrente y el tenia el plato frente a su cara así que suspiro sintiendo el vapor de la comida caliente quemándole la cara ligeramente.

-En 2 semanas lo van a operar…ya todo esta bien solo hay que esperar que la operación no tenga complicaciones…

Su madre pudo notar la tristezas en su rostro, Jojo sabía que ella estaba totalmente al tanto sobre el tema de que iba a tener un nieto aunque la quisieran dejar alejada para que no se lastimara.

-Ya veo, Kakyoin debe estar nervioso.

-El está bien –susurro sin muchas ganas.

Podría decir que había un silencio incomodo pero solo se escuchaba el sonido del dorama que estaba en la tele.

-Iba a nacer un bebe de la operación no? –la mujer pregunto cuidando mucho sus palabras, Kakyoin era muy cerrado y sentimental con el tema pero por suerte era Jotaro quien la mantenía al tanto.

-Nacer no es la palabra

-Que van a hacer chicos? –la pregunta lo hizo suspirar.

-Tu sabes que esto no hubiera pasado si no lo hubieran atacado verdad? –la mujer asintió y le acaricio el pelo –no lo se, todavía no lo hablamos es complicado para el por las condiciones en las que se dio…

-Sabes que siempre pueden contar conmigo

-Eso significa que tu lo quieres? –esa pregunta tan directa hizo sonrojar a Holly…

-Bueno estaría volviéndome abuela verdad? –el que su madre también quisiera lo llenaba de dudas, cuál era el problema entonces en quedárselo? Todos estaban de acuerdo y el único y más importante que faltaba era Kakyoin…

En la mañana llamo a su abuelo para preguntar de nuevo cual había sido el último gasto de la tarjeta de débito de Kakyoin, era un motel distinto de la otra vez pero aquí pudo entrar sin problema, se preguntaba como encontraba este tipo de lugares…

Inesperadamente se lo encontró en el pasillo, el chico lo miro asustado y con ganas de correr pero las tonterías se acabaron cuando golpeo la pared con el puño cerrándole el camino.

-Mi madre está preocupada, vamos a casa –los labios le temblaron al pelirojo por un momento con ganas de decir algo, pero todas las palabras murieron en su boca al ver los ojos enojados de Jotaro, además le daba remordimiento por Holly… Sin decir mas salieron del motel.

Las semanas empezaron a pasar y entre la pareja…las cosas estaban tensas.

No tenían problemas en hablar, interactuar o colaborar en la casa pero…era obvio que Kakyoin estaba resentido, y eso Jojo lo confirmaba por el tono de voz en el que le hablaba o cuando lo encontraba mirándolo enojado de la nada.

Probablemente Kakyoin pensaba que a lo mejor se dejaría de esas ideas pronto pero no iba a ser así.

El día de la operación llego y tanto Holly como Jotaro estuvieron presentes, supuestamente debía ser algo incluso aún más rápido que una cesárea normal pero excepto Kakyoin en su ceguedad nadie escuchaba muy seguro al médico de lo que iba a hacer, solo les quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien

Lo peorcito del asunto era que el médico no tenía ayudantes por que era muy único en su tipo y especie, era un problema en ocasiones ser diferente como un usuario de stand.

Ellos estaban desde una habitación con una ventana, para el resto de la clínica no era tan extraño ver un solo médico con un solo paciente en una operación con 2 familiares, era privada después de todo y solo disponía el espacio así que no había nadie que los fastidiara

La operación se retrasó un poco más de lo esperado pero no se complicó, además Kakyoin estaba totalmente anestesiado y dormido así que no había sufrido en absoluto, el primer paso para el doctor fue llamar a una enfermera para encargarse del niño en cuanto lo sacara de su estómago y lo siguiente fue algo que despertó de su semi ensueño a la señora Kujo.

Eran los llantos de un bebe.

Dentro de la habitación tan pronto la enfermera agarro al niño el medico empezó a cerrar al instante con miedo de que no le saliera bien, cuando esta salió con el niño lleno de fluidos y sangre llorando ambos Kujo voltearon a verla mientras corría totalmente impactados.

-E-e-es un niño normal… -la rubia sentía como era incapaz de modular correctamente y Jotaro…no tenía palabras, de hecho no tenía aire, iban a tener que ingresarlo a el también.

Ese pedazo de carne llorón que la enfermera llevaba entre sus brazos era su hijo?

Le dolía el pecho, no sabía de quien ocuparse si de Kakyoin o ir a ver al bebe, quería verlo pero igualmente las enfermeras iban a estar ocupadas con el y si se lo habían llevado corriendo no había sido solamente por que Kakyoin estaba inconsciente, las piernas empezaron a temblarle y algo le gritaba dentro suyo que saliera corriendo a ver que pasaba.

-Cuida de Kakyoin…-susurro todo agitado casi callándose mientras se levantaba de la silla para perseguir a la enfermera.

-E-Es-espera Jotaro!? –su madre solo lo vio irse super agitado, ella también quería ir a ver a su nieto y que pasaba pero por otro lado estaba Kakyoin en la habitación de enfrente mientras lo cerraban, menos mal que habían venido 2 personas a ocuparse.

Bastante tiempo después el médico había finalizado su trabajo, dejando al pelirojo simplemente descansar y que se levantara cuando la anestesia pasara su efecto, mucho antes de que Holly pudiera decir algo el médico la tapono con sus propias palabras.

-El esta bien –aquello había calmado el corazón de la mujer al menos un poquito –quiero descansar aunque sea media hora y les explico bien la situación –asintió sin saber que decir solo guiándose al ritmo que le marcaba el doctor –va a estar dormido unas cuantas horas, si llega a despertar no le den sustos fuertes y no va a salir del hospital por unos cuantos días con esa herida, ahora si me disculpa…-el doctor se fue antes de que lo empezaran a atosigar con preguntas, hasta el mismo se sentía nervioso siendo la primera vez que había hecho esto pero según él había hecho bien su trabajo, y lo más importante había cosido bien a su paciente…

-Espere y el bebe? –pregunto siguiéndolo detrás suyo.

-Infancia, ahí es donde los ponen, para el otro lado

La mujer salió corriendo a buscar la zona mencionada del hospital, seguramente se encontraría a Jotaro ahí.

Con las indicaciones de otros doctores empezó a recorrer, muchos niños y embarazadas pero no veía a Jotaro por ningún lado, estaba considerando seriamente la idea de ir a recepción y que preguntaran por el en los megáfonos pero entonces escucho a una enfermera mencionar el apellido Kujo y eso fue su salvación.

La enfermera la guío hasta donde estaba Jotaro, quien se veía bastante perturbado viendo por la ventana desde donde la cual no solo había miles de bebes de otras personas en el hospital si no también estaba en suyo en una incubadora, al ver a su hijo tan desprotegido y asustado se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-Perdiste tu gorra? –le pregunto intentando amenizar un poco la situación, aún así sentía su cuerpo pesado y duro como si estuviera muerto.

-Debe estar por ahí –se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado que se le había caído en todo lo que corrió, aun así no le podía importar menos, ya conseguiría otro cuando su hijo estuviera en buenas condiciones y pudiera relajarse.

-Quien es el? –Jotaro le señalo con el dedo y acomodando su mirada con las manos para que lo visualizara.

-Oh

-Nació prematuro y con 2.5kg, es muy poco según la enfermera y tiene la temperatura baja…más allá de eso lo limpiaron y dijeron que estará aquí por unas semanas…no vimos nada relacionado a su stand pero eso lo tendría que ver el otro doctor…y no parece tener problemas de salud –cada palabra positiva para Holly era otra bocanada de aire que podía tomar para tranquilizarse, además su nieto aún siendo un bebe se veía igual a Jojo cuando había nacido y eso derretía su corazón llenándolo de recuerdos..

-Entonces es un niño normal? –pregunto tranquilizándose de apoco sin quitarle la vista, su cabello negro era idéntico al de su hijo y su tono de piel era muy similar, ese era su nieto.

-De momento…solo nació con bajo peso y tiene problemas en su temperatura pero…si…-una sonrisa empezaba a formársele en los labios a la mujer cuanto mas lo miraba, era tan pequeñito pero aún así tan igual a su padre… -tiene la marca de los Joestar.

-La estrella? –eso la hizo saltar de la alegría, miro a su hijo por un instante con los ojos empezando a llenárseles de lágrimas –entonces soy abuela?

Jojo no quería responder eso todavía.

-Y Kakyoin? –cuando había llegado a aquel lugar se dio cuenta que se había separado del pelirojo pero si su madre se quedaba con el no pasaba nada.

-En media hora hay que juntarnos con el doctor para que nos explique todo pero…el está bien, le cerraron el estómago y ahora está durmiendo por la anestesia no te preocupes…-su mano se poso en el brazo de su hijo para sujetarse, todas estas emociones eran demasiado –Jotaro es hermoso, es un niño hermoso –era una lástima no poder sujetarlo en brazos pero verlo aunque sea desde ahí hacía sentir el corazón de ambos cálidos, aún si Jotaro estaba preocupado.

-Lo se –esto no era propio de el, portarse así de preocupado no era propio de el, jamás espero que el tema de un hijo fuera a ser para el algo tan…importante, algo a lo que su mente se aferrara tanto y mas que Kakyoin, supuestamente Kakyoin era el sentimental de los 2 pero sin embargo quien lo había querido había sido el y no el pelirojo…y ese niño era su fiel copia, era suyo no importa como lo viera

-Eligieron un nombre? Kakyoin esta descansando pero sería mejor que lo inscribieran los 2

Aquello lo hizo temblar, Kakyoin queriendo nombrar al niño? Eso si que no iba a pasar así que dependía de el…

-Yo lo hare, ya discutimos un nombre –era mentira, ni siquiera el mismo había pensado en uno, en el trayecto tendría que pensar en uno que no sonara tan ridículo y…

-Entonces van a quedárselo!? –su madre super emocionada no entendió la conjetura y la gravedad de decir aquella pregunta, los hombros empezaron a pesarle y tuvo que respirar de nuevo para no sentirse presionado.

-Voy a ocuparme de eso, por favor cuídalo si? –cambio de tema lo más rápido que pudo yéndose, ella le asintió super alegre y se quedo viendo al bebe por la ventana.

Lo siento Kakyoin pero el va a quedarse con nosotros, o al menos conmigo.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho no era ni medio normal, estaba traicionando al pelirojo y todo lo que habían discutido pero definitivamente quería a su hijo con el y darlo en adopción no era una elección, su madre también lo adoraba y ese niño sería amado y adorado por todos, el único que tendría que aprender a superar sus traumas y a quererlo también era Kakyoin y seguramente con el tiempo aprendería a quererlo y podrían estar los 3…podría estar junto a las 2 personas que mas quería…

Aunque el ya estaba pensando en esos términos tan extremos y cursis en su propia cabeza, tal vez era que se había enamorado de lo perfecto que se veía cuando lo vio en los brazos de la enfermera llorando, después de todo era su hijo.

Mientras buscaba a alguien para preguntar para hacer el registro estaba pensando nombres con Jo, nunca había discutido el tema con Kakyoin pero estaba seguro que no le molestaría seguir la tradición familiar del nombre, su madre tenía un cambio porque era una Jo pero por pronunciación pero aun así…no podía quitarse la sonrisa ridícula que tenía en la boca, estaba feliz, preocupado, nervioso, con miedo pero aún así feliz.

Decidió pedirle ayuda a la persona que más se la pidió desde que volvieron de Egipto.

-Cómo es eso de que no pensaron en un nombre por dios? –Jotaro estaba con el celular en una de las máquinas expendedoras sacando unos refrescos, aun si su abuelo lo estaba regañando se sentía tan feliz que no le estaba dando importancia, era su propia burbuja de felicidad.

-Nos olvidamos –no lo quisieron hablar en realidad, y no estaba midiendo las consecuencias de todo esto que estaba haciendo pero…

-Tienes idea de todo lo que pensamos yo y tu abuela el nombre de tu madre? Es un nombre precioso y muy elegante en todo caso…no se mucho japonés ni que tan mal pueda sonar pero…que tal Jouta? Es muy simple pero la verdad no se me ocurre nada más, aparte debería tener un nombre japonés si sus 2 padres son japoneses…

-Jouta… -un sabor agradable le recorrió toda la boca al soltar el nombre de sus labios, le sonaba bien…era rápido de pronunciar y se escuchaba lindo –así que Jouta…-una sensación todavía mas linda se produjo en todo su cuerpo al decirlo –me gusta…creo que se quedara ese…

-Estas seguro de querer llamarlo Jouta? Para mi es algo simple

-Kakyoin esta anestesiado y mi madre no podría…aparte me gusta –algo cálido se producía en su pecho al pensar en el llamando a su hijo en diferentes situaciones con ese nombre…le gustaba.

-No hables así de tu madre ella será quien cuide a su nieto cuando ustedes 2 quieran salir mocoso –del otro lado de la línea Joseph tenía una amplia noticia, así que ahora tenía un bizarro bisnieto… -el esta bien?

-Luego llamas a mi madre y te cuenta todo, voy a registrarlo antes de que me arrepienta de que tu le hubieras puesto el nombre –por mas que se quería hacer el malo con su abuelo el nombre le encantaba e iba a ponérselo ahora mismo, esperaba que Kakyoin no se quejara demasiado…esperaba que Kakyoin pudiera sentir lo mismo que el sintió al ver a ese niño por primera vez…

Cuando fue a buscar a su madre esta le dijo que fueran a ver al doctor, que no pasaba nada por dejar al niño solo unos momentos, Jotaro le entrego la lata y ambos se fueron caminando hasta la cafetería donde charlarían sobre el estado tanto del pelirojo como del bebe.

-Entonces ya lo registraste? –Jotaro le mostro la partida de nacimiento y a la mujer casi se le cae la lata de refresco de la emoción –ten mas cuidado.

-Lo siento estoy tan feliz y Kya! –el moreno le tuvo que tapar la boca por el grito de emoción que había soltado –déjame verla por favor!

-Primero termínate tu refresco –en cuestión de un segundo y casi atragantándose la rubia se había acabado la lata poniéndola en su bolsillo mirando super ilusionada a su hijo a quien casi le arranca de las manos la partida de nacimiento.

-Soy tu madre no me digas esas cosas…-la sonrisa que tenía Holly era incontenible, y pese a que Jotaro tenía mucho miedo porque esto era la calma antes de la tormenta se le contagiaba la felicidad de su madre –Jouta Kujo? Tu apellido? –aquello era un detalle en el que no había caído en cuenta, simplemente lo puso y ya –acaso te crees que Kakyoin es la mujer de la casa?

-El nombre se lo puso el viejo, vamos a hablar con el doctor y le explicas todo que yo no le conte, solo le pregunte por un nombre…y dijo Jouta y me gusto…-decir el nombre de su hijo lo hacía sonrojar, estaba perdiendo toda su personalidad en esto pero daba igual –bueno eso y que era niño claro.

-Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir con la tradición de los Jo en los nombres por dios? –susurro casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-A mi me gusta

Se reunieron con el doctor en la cafetería donde este les charlo sobre cómo había sido la operación y todo lo que seguía, por muy felices que estuvieran los 2 si bien el panorama era normal era también bastante tenso, los datos más importantes a seguir eran estos.

El bebe iba a pasar varias semanas en incubadora por su bajo peso pero iba a estar bien, nació totalmente sano hasta donde habían visto y era un niño normal, dijo que luego le estarían haciendo pruebas para comprobar el resto de su estado pero que eso sería después, además que el quería ser su médico de cabecera para investigar el cómo se había desarrollado y demás.

Kakyoin tenía un tajo enorme en el estómago que por suerte estaba cerrado pero estaba delicado y había que evitar alterarlo en lo más mínimo para que la operación no le callera tan mal, evitar tocar el tema de sus cicatrices o sucedáneos y de minimizar el tema del bebe lo más posible hasta que se pudieran ver para que no empezara a insistir de verlo o se lastimaría.

Aunque Jotaro presentía que sería de todo menos eso, y esperaba de corazón presentir mal.

El tema del bebe y la incubadora era algo que podrían arreglar y de lo que saldrían adelante y eso lo tranquilizaba.

-No puedo esperar a tener la primera foto de ustedes 3 juntos –dijo Holly y eso tenso al moreno, pensar en los 3 juntos le hacía un vacío en el estómago, esperaba que solamente fueran ideas suyas que Kakyoin no lo iba a querer…

Ese día Kakyoin se despertó en la noche y estaba solo en compañía de las enfermeras, quienes no le explicaron demasiado de su condición y solo le pidieron que siguiera durmiendo, sentía unas ganas desesperadas de llamar a casa y preguntar que le había sucedido…

En la mañana cuando una de las enfermeras se retiró entro Jotaro por la puerta con un ramo de flores, aquello hizo a Kakyoin sonrojarse mientras se mordía los labios con una sonrisa.

-Buen día –ambos se besaron para iniciar el día y Jojo le entrego las flores –huelen hermosas, es mucho mejor que el olor a alcohol del hospital.

-Sabía que te gustarían –el moreno lo beso agarrando su rostro y se dieron un beso más profundo –te traeré algunos libros mañana para que no te aburras –el pelirojo empezó a darle besitos cortos y húmedos, una de sus manos había subido a su cabeza para pegar más su boca a la suya pero había algo que faltaba.

-Y tu gorro? –le pregunto separándose, viendo una vez mas las bonitas flores.

-Se me cayó y se perdió por ahí, luego me comprare otro –le dio un beso en la mejilla, tenía que ser lo más suave posible para decirle todo lo que le quería decir.

-Anoche me desperté y no te tenía a mi lado…-que le sucedía a Kakyoin que estaba inesperadamente tan cariñoso?

-Dormiste mucho con la anestesia –una de sus manos le estaba acariciando el pelo, el chico se acomodaba contra su mano buscando más su calor.

-Y tu mama? No puede ser que hayas venido solo…-se tardó unos segundos en pensar todo pero antes de poder hablar el chico lo había interrumpido –estoy tan feliz…por fin estoy bien de nuevo –una de sus manos bajo hasta su estómago, tocando donde ahora tenía la nueva cicatriz bajo todas las vendas –no tienes idea de lo aliviado que me sentí cuando me vi tan delgado de nuevo

-Kakyoin yo…

-Incluso mira esto –muy extrañado lo vio mover su bata a un lado mostrándole su estómago vendado, no se cómo se vea esto por debajo pero ya sabes que no es la peor cicatriz que tendré –se señaló con ambas manos sus ojos y el "baby stand" de su brazo –me siento bien…

Jotaro se quedó unos momentos en silencio, preguntándose si de verdad estaba bien contarle todo.

-Te contaron o te dijeron algo? –el chico le negó con la cabeza, el moreno le había dicho a su madre que entrara cuando el se lo dijera por si las dudas.

-No, de hecho pregunte por el doctor y me dijeron que todavía no había llegado, tanto así me extrañabas que llegaste primero que nadie? –era esto lo que necesitaba Kakyoin para recuperar su antigua personalidad? Estar libre de todo? –que hicieron al final con…eso… -ahí fue cuando se produjo un silencio atroz, la manera tan brusca en la que trago saliva se hizo escuchar en toda la habitación –Jotaro? – y no solo el estaba nervioso, por el cambio en la expresión de Kakyoin podía ver como su mente estaba trabajando y seguramente no en muy buenas posibilidades…para el claro, porque en su opinión esto era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado –Jojo háblame.

-Yo…lo siento, nos lo quedamos, ya lo registre con nuestros nombres, no podía dejarlo ir

Escuchar eso dio vuelta totalmente el mundo de Kakyoin.

-Eh?

-Su nombre es…

-Hasta tiene nombre? –escuchar eso le cayó tan mal a Jojo que enfrento su mirada con la más mala cara que le salió –Jojo hablamos sobre esto yo no quería… -las manos empezaron a temblarle de la nada y sentía muchísimo frió, no habían discutido sobre esto? No había quedado lo suficientemente claro?

-Pero yo si –su mano agarro la del pelirojo intentando calmarlo pero este no podía moverse de la impresión y de toda la sorpresa, el estómago empezaba a dolerle de la nada y no era hambre era todo el disgusto.

-Por que lo hiciste –la garganta se le seco de la nada y sentía un sabor horrible.

-Porque cuando lo vi no pude dejarlo ir así –al pelirojo se le empezaron a hacer lágrimas en los ojos –estoy seguro de que cuando lo veas tu también.

-El esta hecho de las cosas que mataron a mis padres! –su mano se soltó de la de Jotaro, sentía nauseas como podía traicionarlo así?- No pensaste ni por un segundo en cómo me podría sentir por eso!?

-No es así! Es totalmente humano! –le hervía la sangre de escucharlo hablar tan despectivamente sobre Jouta, intento agarrar su mano de nuevo para tranquilizarlo pero era inútil, se safaba de su agarre y tampoco lo quería forzar demasiado por sus herida –se que estás enojado pero por favor piénsalo bien no es para nada lo que estas pensando.

-Que nombre le pusiste? Nunca hablamos sobre eso –eso no lo hacía estar menos enojado para nada, al contrario era peor, le ardían los ojos y su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas acumuladas.

-Me ayudo el viejo, Jouta Kujo te gusta? –realmente estaba intentando verle el lado bueno a esto pero no podía, que clase de decisión estúpida había sido esta? Sabía que Jotaro estaba intentando ponerle ganas para que no fuera tan malo pero…era malo no importaba por donde lo viera.

-Incluso el señor Joestar…-se mordió el labio de la rabia, mirando para otro lado intentando no querer matar a Jotaro, al moreno le dolía bastante su rechazo incluso si ya se lo había esperado –al menos no le pusiste mi apellido… no pensaste en que ahora vamos a iniciar la universidad y vamos a estar ocupados? Por dios

-No tienes por que ponerte así –se estaba mosqueando, le dolían todas sus palabras y que fuera tan despectivo con su propio hijo –vivimos en la misma casa eso nos va a facilitar mucho las cosas, dinero no nos falta y mi madre siempre esta en casa por si necesitamos que alguien lo cuide cuando estemos allí! No era lo peor que nos podía pasar

-Tu no tienes idea…-cansado de discutir se levanto de la cama, cruzándose de brazos.

-Se que la pasaste mal, muy mal, estuve ahí contigo todo el tiempo viéndolo pero no me podrías hacer el favor de darle una oportunidad? –el pelirojo lo miro confundido, por que se ofendía el si de quien no tomaron para nada en cuenta su opinión fue a el?

-Por que crees que me va a gustar?

-Por que crees que a mi si me gusto?

-No lo se y no lo entiendo… -enojado, Jojo salió de la habitación a ver a su madre y a su hijo, al menos ellos no lo iban a despreciar a si, mientras que Kakyoin agarraba una almohada y se abrazaba de ella para llorar

El rato paso y llego su médico a explicarle la situación, iba a tener que pasar otro tiempo mas en el hospital lo cual era horrible pero ahora era una persona totalmente normal sin embarazos masculinos ni nada lo cual era genial y perfecto y el resultado de ese embarazo.

Oh estaba en incubadora y nació prematuro, bueno no iba a sentirse mal por que después de todo no era su culpa, era como que el destino de ambos si no querían morirse los 2 por que después de todo era una relación parasitaria y se iban a hacer daño ambos.

Solo no entendía que le veía Jotaro como para querer…hacerse cargo, el no era ese tipo de hombre, jamás lo hubiera imaginado así, con Death 13 no fue así, y era peor por que era un niño en un país con conflicto bélicos, controlado por DIO y además nunca supieron que fue de el o que fue de su madre, para colmo era perfecto porque nisiquiera sabía que los había atacado en sueños así que…por qué?

Cuando Holly vino a visitarlo intento mantenerse lo mas neutral posible cuando le hablaba del tema, ella adjudicando que era una lástima que no lo pudiese ver por qué no podía levantarse de la cama por su cortadura y que el niño todavía estaba en incubadora, el solo sabía que no quería tener relación con esa cosa, era muy difícil fingir alegría o hacer comentarios al respecto cuando Holly se mostraba super feliz por que…no lo entendía

Esa cosa no era su hijo.

En la noche se encontraba aburrido, quería dormir pero ya había dormido todo lo suficiente como para una semana y Jotaro había dicho que mañana le traería unos libros…jugar con su stand había dejado de ser interesante hace un par de horas y lo único que estaba haciendo era mirar el techo, nisiquiera había humedad como para imaginar algo por que era un muy buen lugar…

Un ruido en su ventana le llamo la atención, si había una cosa que Kakyoin podía hacer en la privacidad de su habitación era moverse con su stand, apoyarse de el como si fueran otras piernas e ir colgándose de las cosas, se movió hasta la ventana pensando que abría alguna hoja trabada pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver a Jotaro ahí, entre ellos estaban lo suficientemente conectados como para que eso significara que lo ayudara a subir, sus tentáculos empezaron a estirarse y bajaron hasta donde Jojo.

El moreno se colgó con sus brazos y poco a poco Hieropanth Green lo fue subiendo, al estar en su habitación lo primero que hizo Jotaro fue abrazarlo, no consiente de que estaba siendo levantado por su stand.

-Jojo…-su mano se poso en su espalda, el moreno vio que no estaba usando sus piernas y se separo de el, sacando a Star Platinum detrás suyo.

-Lo siento –esta era su oportunidad, no quería esperar mas tiempo a que el rencor se siguiera acumulando.

-Que haces aquí? –el moreno le dio un besito en la frente y lo fue empujando hasta la cama para que se sentara.

-Necesitamos hacer algo…esta noche –el pelirojo levanto una ceja- yo creo que estas juzgando mal a Jouta por que no lo conoces y…-al oírlo refunfuñar le tapo la boca con la mano- déjame terminar, y por que te sientes mal por todo el dolor que significo para ti.

-Y eso no era suficiente para no quererlo? Mis padres, sus cuerpos violados, mis supuestos hermanos, el embarazo…eres realmente egoísta –por dentro Jojo se quedaba pensando porque Kakyoin resentido era algo tan difícil de lidiar –además que pretendes hacer? A esta hora están todos vigilando y seguramente esa habitación este cerrada, recuerda que hay gente que roba niños.

-Cuando descubrí a Star Platinum con su gran agilidad robábamos cosas –de su bolsillo Jotaro saco un llavero con varios juegos de llaves- se lo saque a una enfermera

-No me puedo mover muy rápido –la verdad además de esa, era que no tenía ganas de ir, el niño no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Star te cargará, vamos –el pelirojo se agarró la manga de su pijama por unos segundos antes de decir que si, Star Platinum lo iba cargando cual princesa por que cargarlo como una bolsa de papas como la primera vez que se habían conocido era peligroso por su herida ahora mismo.

Realmente para ser una clínica super privada y prestigiosa no había mucha seguridad, o al menos no ese día parecía por que no les costó mucho evitar enfermeras y seguratas, lo más difícil a lo sumo era que Kakyoin se encargará de tapar con Hieropanth Green las cámaras de seguridad con papelitos por los momentos que ellos pasaran y quitarlas al instante para no causar sospechas, el mayor problema pudo haber sido que de ese juego de llaves Jojo no sabía cuál era el de la puerta del incubatorio de la zona infancia pero…no tardaron en descubrirlo y entrar, con Star Platinum cambiando la cámara de ubicación para ellos poder estar en la cuna de Jouta sin que los descubrieran.

-Te puedes parar? –el chico asintió con la cabeza, no tenía por que estar en ese lugar para empezar, el tenía una operación de estómago no…un hijo… -cual crees que es Jouta? –Jotaro realmente estaba intentando hacerlo participar de esto, pero la verdad era que no quería, un poco decepcionado y luego de unos momentos en silencio le señalo a una de las máquinas.

Un bebe muy pequeño y con cara de papa con cabello negro…y con la marca Joestar.

-El tiene…la misma estrella que tu –el moreno le sonrió abrazándolo por detrás para que no se cayera de la sorpresa pero estaba tan impactado que…no sabía cómo reaccionar –y realmente se parece a ti…

-Habría que ver de qué color son sus ojos cuando los abra y…

-No osea, va a salir como tú porque no hay material genético mío ahí, se formó con tu semen –al oir eso Jojo se quedó un poco trabado, era verdad –es muy pequeño…

-Bueno es prematuro, todavía no sabemos cómo se alimentaba dentro tuyo

-Y luego dices que era un niño normal? –Aquello le hizo saltar una vena al moreno, ni teniéndolo en frente en su estado más puro y delicado podía ser lindo con el?

-Nació bien y no se lo ve con problemas, hoy le hicieron varios estudios y es un humano totalmente normal –un deje de molestia se había oído en su voz, que necesidad tenía de ser tan desagradable.

-No nació, solo salió o fue extraído –al escucharlo hablar de esa manera tan despectiva se separo de el, no podía creer que ni viéndolo calmara un poco esa actitud, acaso no le causaba nada?

-Entiendes por que no lo podía dejar ir? –le pregunto con miedo de su respuesta por miedo al fracaso, aún así solo reino el silencio y la cara de confusión de su novio –Kakyoin

Silencio.

-Lo siento, no lo entiendo –escuchar eso le rompió el corazón al moreno –no puedo dejar de ver en el todo lo malo y…no puedo…pensar en el cómo mi hijo de ninguna manera.

-Tal vez no ahora pero quizás luego empieces a quererlo y…-todo lo que había pasado le había quebrado tanto el corazón que no podía querer a Jouta de la misma manera que el lo hacía? –no puedes tan siquiera intentarlo? Prometerme que lo intentaras?

Kakyoin notaba como todo lo estaba rompiendo pero aun así…no podía ver a ese niño como algo positivo, ni siquiera se veía a el mismo reflejado por que era solamente hijo de Jotaro.

-Por que lo quieres tanto? Somos jóvenes no tenemos necesidad de tener hijos y…

-No puedo explicarte por qué lo quiero! Porque siento que no lo puedo abandonar! No me sale! Solo lo se! Y no me entra en la cabeza por que para ti es tan malo y…-estaban elevando la voz y no quería que los descubrieran.

-Jotaro –lo interrumpió en medio de su discurso –realmente quieres esto? –el moreno le asintió con la cabeza –realmente te lo quieres quedar? –de nuevo si- lo dices enserio? –decir esto le iba a costar muchísimo pero por más que no quisiera y le doliera en el alma al parecer era lo único que quedaba hacer entre los 2.

-A qué quieres llegar –los hombros temblorosos del pelirojo no le decían nada bueno.

-Lo siento pero no lo entiendo, yo soy el problema no? Todos al parecer lo aman y yo…Tu madre, el señor Joseph y tu…

-Por eso te digo que si te das un tiempo…

-No, nunca va a pasar –por que se estaba negando tanto? Era realmente un trauma tan fuerte que no podía superar? Tantos golpes duros había recibido su corazón como para hacerse de piedra? –es esto lo que elegiste?

Entonces con esa frase Jojo entendió todo lo que Kakyoin le quería decir, y aun así no arrepintiéndose de su decisión…

-Si, quiero quedarme con el –su mano se posó en su pecho arañando la musculosa que llevaba puesta.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio con el chico mirando hacía Jouta pero…-Lo siento, pero yo no –el corazón de Jojo empezó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho, rompiéndose en cada instante-creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo porque yo no puedo ser parte de la vida que tu quieres, perdón

Un crujido dentro de su pecho tapo la última palabra que había mencionado el pelirojo.

Se había acabado.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Jotaro fue a ver a Jouta, Kakyoin había escapado del hospital.

Y nadie lo busco por años.


	6. Chapter 6

-Jotaro! Estas en tu casa ahora mismo? –por el teléfono la voz de su madre gritando lo dejo medio sordo haciéndolo poner una mueca molesta.

-Si? En un rato iba a pasar a buscar a Jouta a la escuela… -en ese momento se encontraba cortando los vegetales para la cena, en ocasiones Jouta lo ayudaba a hacer bolas de carne picada cuando hacían hamburguesas o a mezclar especias en las salsas.

-Pon la televisión, canal 14, el de noticias –aquello lo dejo bastante extrañado –rápido! Lo agarre empezado y no se cuánto durara! –bastante extrañado estiro a la mesa para prender la televisión de la cocina, será que su madre quería que le comprara algo?

Cuando prendió la televisión según el título en la parte de abajo la nota trataba sobre investigadores de una enfermedad, no era más que el notero de turno y el camarógrafo enfocándose en el grupo de científicos con bata blanca, estaba el notero hablándole a la cámara y compartiendo palabras cada tanto con uno de ellos.

-Ya lo viste? –pregunto su madre bastante exaltada.

-El que?

-Espera que lo enfoquen bien y te digo –Jotaro suspiro sin entender demasiado mientras se ponía a cortar de nuevo –presta atención!

-Estoy preparando el almuerzo tengo que ir a trabajar a la tarde luego de buscar a Jouta o acaso no lo sabes? –mientras tenía el teléfono entre el hombro y el cuello se puso a seguir cortando solo teniendo la televisión de fondo tanto desde el altavoz como desde su propia casa.

" _Aún así creo que la idea de cambiar de horizontes siempre es buena y por eso tomamos personas en nuestro equipo de rango mas junior, sus opiniones e ideas influenciadas por la generación en la que nacieron y el ámbito en el que se mueven nos dan otra visión sobre que necesitamos hacer en determinado momento muchas veces son una salida por que se pierde la costumbre de lo mismo, por ejemplo uno de nuestros prodigios es este jovencito"_ –uno de los científicos estaba hablando con el notero de manera muy amena y bastante cansina.

-Jotaro! Ahí! –con un suspiro cansado dio la vuelta la mirada hasta el televisor y el cuchillo se le cayó de las manos de la sorpresa.

" _Kakyoin Noriaki, este niño al que le cuesta mostrar tanto su cara en televisión es uno de nuestros prodigios, actualmente ya termino la carrera y esta comenzando su licenciatura pero desde que lo metimos en nuestro grupo lo único que hemos tenido han sido buenas nuevas" –_ hablando de edades el hombre que estaba hablando con el notero era un señor bastante mayor.

Kakyoin estaba en Japón.

De verdad estaba viendo a Kakyoin?

Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta por delante del mismo color rojo borgoña que cuando lo conoció, estaba mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo vio, ahora usaba lentes y una bata blanca y…se veía hermoso.

-Jotaro estas mirando!? –la voz de su madre lo saco de su ensoñación, mirando hacia abajo viendo que se había cortado un dedo sin darse cuenta.

-S-Si –sin quitarle la vista al televisor para no perder ni un segundo de verlo con su otra mano empezó a buscar a ciegas un trapo o algo.

-Es el! Hacía años que no sabíamos de el!

Por que no importaba cuando lo veía le parecía hermoso? Así fuera atacándolo por primera vez de camino a la escuela o cuando hablaron por última vez?.

 _-Siempre es bueno empezar a darle oportunidades a nuestros más jóvenes estudiantes verdad? Pueden salir cosas buenas como en este caso" –_ el notero solo cumplía su trabajo de decorar un poco la nota haciendo bulla, por detrás uno de los compañeros del equipo del pelirojo le golpeaba el codo y el chico miro a la cámara saludando, se lo veía super incomodo como si lo hubieran arrastrado a estar ahí, tan pronto dejo de hacerlo bajo la mirada y se puso a mirar a otro lado.

-No puedo creerlo, papa siempre lo mantuvo en secreto así que creí que se había ido a estados unidos pero…-Jotaro siempre sospecho lo mismo para sus adentros, cuando la cámara dejo de enfocarlo agarro un trapo correctamente y se lo puso en el dedo mientras iba a buscar una curita, había mucha sangre pero por suerte no seguía saliendo.

-Donde es la nota? –así que una licenciatura? Es una rama diferente a la que el chico le había sugerido pero podría haber cambiado de carrera sin problemas.

-Tokyo, hablan sobre el tratamiento de una enfermedad y que están haciéndolo cada vez mas económico o algo así

-Así que le está yendo bien…-suspiro agarrando el botiquín.

-Oh ahí está de nuevo en cámara –al oír eso se fue con botiquín y todo a mirar la televisión, lo estaban enfocando pero aun así no hacía nada –se ve igual que hace tiempo…

-Tampoco paso tanto, apenas 6 años –sin mucho esfuerzo abrió la caja de las curitas y se puso una, sentándose en la mesa a ver todo mejor, en la televisión marcaba el nombre del laboratorio frente al que estaban –será ahí donde trabaja?

-Siempre creí que papa lo habría ayudado con eso en la fundación Speedwagon pero el nos dijo que no quería hablar sobre Noriaki con nosotros, se habrán peleado? –eso era imposible, Kakyoin era demasiado modesto y seguramente no quiso aceptar su ayuda, además si realmente era un prodigio ofertas de trabajo le caerían solas del cielo –Jotaro que harás?

La pregunta lo saco un poco de lugar.

-A que te refieres?

-Iras a buscarlo no? –aquello casi hizo que se le callera el teléfono de las manos.

-No, por qué? No entiendo –desde la última vez que habían hablado y el había hecho su elección de quedarse a cuidar de Jouta no se le había cruzado ni una sola vez por la cabeza buscarlo por mucho que lo extrañara.

-Como que por qué? Además él también es padre de Jouta y…

-Kakyoin fue quien me dejo, el quiso terminar sería tonto perseguirlo después de tantos años por eso jamás lo busque…-para el su decisión y lo que esperaban de estar juntos se había basado todo en el amor que le tenía a Jouta y si los 2 no compartían las mismas metas entonces iba a ser imposible estar juntos, un tiempo después de que se le pasara la tristeza de ya no tenerlo a su lado lo entendió y decidió dejar de guardarle rencor por haberlo dejado, había sido lo mejor.

-Jotaro esto no lo digo por el, lo digo por ti, tu de verdad lo extrañas no? –oh no aquí iba todo de nuevo.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Desde que el se fue no te he visto con nadie y ya paso mucho tiempo y…

-No he estado con nadie porque no he tenido tiempo, estudio y trabajo en la fundación, además no quiero involucrar a Jouta en mis relaciones hasta que esté más grande, que tal si estoy con una chica el se encariña y cortamos? No sería lindo –principalmente la hora de las citas y las relaciones duraderas siempre había tenido a Jouta en cuenta y que tanto o no pudiera encariñarse con sus parejas, no quería que se ilusionara siendo un niño o empezara a incomodar, sería molesto para todos –hablas muy bien de quien dejo abandonado a su hijo, siempre lo hiciste.

-Kakyoin tuvo muchos golpes duros por esa época –eso era algo que Jotaro entendía y aun así no compartía, esas cosas se podían dejar de lado y el por el bien de Jouta no lo quiso intentar, pese a todo una razón muy debajo de la lista de razones de por qué no salía con nadie era que ellos nunca habían dicho que cortaban como tal, sino…

" _creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo porque yo no puedo ser parte de la vida que tu quieres"_

No había sido muy fiel tampoco si realmente no habían cortado, porque sus ligues esporádicos si los había tenido pero nunca una mujer o un hombre a los que traer a casa.

Definitivamente no eran gente para que Jouta viera.

-No te parecería desconsiderado que quisiera algo con quien renuncio a su propio hijo? –la nota en la televisión ya había terminado y decidió ponerse a cortar todo de nuevo.

-Esto no es por el, es por ti, es difícil perdonar lo que les hizo a ustedes 2 pero yo se que el es para ti, que tu siempre lo escogiste…

Y eso era verdad.

Por que jamás había pensado a nivel amor en nadie más que el pelirojo.

Por qué quizá lo había dejado afuera de su vida luego de un tiempo siempre pensaba en que no había dejado de extrañarlo.

-Vivimos lejos, sería una molestia –su madre suspiro detrás de la línea, su hijo siempre sería así y jamás querría darle la razón o admitir nada.

-Al menos piénsalo

Silencio.

-Debo ir a buscar a Jouta a la escuela, nos vemos –la llamada se cortó desde el otro lado y cuando Jojo se sintió totalmente solo suspiro a la nada.

Desde que llego Jouta a su vida su madre y él se habían vuelto demasiado cercanos.

Ya fuera por que había que turnarse para cuidarlo, cambiándole los pañales a la noche, dándole de comer, empezando a llevarlo a la escuela mientras Jotaro estaba en la universidad o tenía que estudiar y no podía perder tiempo en viajes, cuidándolo mientras Holly hacía las compras, saliendo los 3 juntos, ocupándose de el y sus estudios cuando Jotaro empezó a trabajar en la fundación en un puesto que lo acomodo su abuelo con respecto a su carrera.

A Holly le venía bien, su hijo se había vuelto muy seco con el paso de tiempo y Jouta era exactamente igual a el cuando era niño, alegre, cariñoso, enérgico…pero con Jotaro el trato era diferente, no se llevaban mal pero si era mucho más tranquilo y hasta podría decirse cortante, resentía a Jotaro como su padre pero no terminaba de ver a Holly como una madre todavía, al menos si tenía claro que era su abuela, la hermosa apariencia de jovencita no ayudaba pero al menos tenía claro el tema de los roles.

Era divertido estar con Jouta y ocuparse de él y además sabía que el niño la quería mucho.

Todo eso había acercado mucho mas a madre e hijo aunque sea a fuerzas de tener que colaborar, además Jojo tuvo un mal tiempo pasando por su separamiento del pelirojo, aún así esa depresión que tenía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no mostrarla cuando estaba con Jouta ni dejarse llevar.

Hacía un año y medio que se habían mudado solos a una de las casas del señor Kujo Sadao, el cual conocía a su nieto pero en todo ese intervalo larguísimo en el que no estuvo no tenía idea de donde había salido ese niño, básicamente le explicaron que había embarazado a una chica y esta se escapó pero él estaba listo para hacerse cargo. Por otra parte aunque Jouta quería mucho a su nuevo abuelo a su padre no le gustaba que Sadao estuviera con su madre, la había dejado sola 4 años y se aparece de la nada a vivir de nuevo hasta que tuviera otra gira?

Bueno hablar de parejas para el no era lo mejor si el padre de su hijo lo había negado.

Su madre siempre le había preguntado por que nunca había conseguido pareja del sexo que fuere después del rompimiento de Kakyoin y el siempre argumentaba que era por Jouta y si bien era cierto y sabía que ella lo entendía también entendía que Kakyoin había sido su primer y de momento ultimo amor.

Además el trabajaba y estudiaba no tenía tiempo de soportar a nadie a menos que estuvieran en la misma onda y también el hecho de que tener un hijo espantaba a las chicas, a menos que estas se enteraran de su dinero, ahí podían ser la madre que todos querían tener, realmente había tenido un mal tiempo espantando zorras.

Jotaro trabajaba por las tardes y por la mañana se ocupaba de llevar y traer a su hijo a la escuela, estaba terminando su carrera y planeaba ir por su licenciatura y doctorado, por suerte vivían en una ciudad que era un polo de muchas cosas, a el le quedaba cerca la costa y el lugar tenía tanto un zoológico como un acuario, era perfecto para su trabajo, además era una ciudad grande y tenía una conexión con todos los trenes aunque otras ciudades le quedaran un poco lejos.

Se quedó pensando por un rato que debería hacer, no se había dado cuenta que su corazón estaba latiendo y sentía mucha ansiedad, no entendía de que, si de querer verlo o de que por que no sabía muy bien que quería pero…

Mañana se tomaría el día libre, y Jouta también

Como vivían lejos de Tokyo e iba sin un plan salieron temprano así al menos el día si sus planes se frustraban por que no lo encontraba, o Kakyoin no quería verlo no perderían todo el día, no le había dicho nada a Jouta sobre a quién iban a ver o que iban a hacer, para el solo sería un paseo.

Jouta sabía que Kakyoin era su padre, no le habían explicado el como había sido concebido ni traído al mundo pero solo le dijeron sobre el que había tenido un momento duro y que no lo verían por un tiempo, de todas maneras si criaba bien a su hijo este de grande aprendería a no hacer preguntas o a no meterse en lo que no debía pero si era un hecho que algún día iba a hacer conocer al pelirojo.

-Podemos comprar unos juegos en Tokyo? –el niño iba aferrado contra su abrigo y acostado en sus piernas, era bastante vago y cómodo .

-Si pasamos por alguna tienda claro que si

-Duh vamos a Tokyo como no vamos a pasar enfrente de tiendas de juegos –pese a sus faltas de respeto a sus 6 años y su constante mal humor, que más allá de su química pensaba que se lo había copiado para verse cool enfrente de el ya que delante de su madre era un niño totalmente diferente Jotaro obviamente lo quería mucho.

Su hijo era su luz y su inspiración, y lo elegiría mil veces más en cualquier universo, era imposible explicar lo mucho que lo quería.

Jouta era bastante independiente, podía pasar toda la tarde solo en la casa sin reclamar la atención de nadie y además servirse solo la comida, se lavaba solo su ropa y conectaba sus propios aparatos electrónicos sin ayuda, además no se perdía en multitudes ni lugares desconocidos pero…era travieso como el solo.

Le jugaba bromas a su padre, se escapaba para ir a hacer otras cosas, muchas veces se salía de la escuela para volverse a la casa a jugar videojuegos y le gustaba gritarle a las ancianas…además desde que había descubierto que tenía un stand hacia unos meses las cosas solo habían empeorado.

Una vez Kakyoin le había comentado a Jotaro que el usaba su stand para asustar a su madre diciéndole que la casa estaba embrujada, en este caso al ser los 2 usuarios de stand no funcionaba pero Jojo lo ayudaba a controlarlo y le enseñaba ataques como el Star Finger.

Pero ex se había equivocado, Jouta físicamente era totalmente como el, pero no era que Jouta no tenía nada de el…su stand al que el mismo nombro como Charmy Green para jugarle una broma a su hijo con un detergente era una fusión entre los stands de la pareja, el color verde del stand del niño y la falta de piernas de este le recordaba tanto a Hieropanth Green…era mucho mas hijo de los 2 de lo que el opinaba.

En especial cuando empezó a sacar ataques de Kakyoin por su propia cuenta incluso sin nunca haberle dicho nada que su otro padre era un usuario de stand, que su hijo también fuera como su ex era lo que más le decía que nunca lo podría olvidar.

En lo que estaban viajando en el tren estaba pensando en todo lo que haría, como se iba a presentar y tal vez…que diría…pero para el la respuesta del pelirojo era inimaginable, no creía que fuera a reaccionar mal por que siempre había sido muy maduro y odiaba los escándalos pero no sabía que tan agradable podría mostrarse delante de Jouta y definitivamente no iba a dejar que se pusiera repelente frente a su hijo.

Despues de 2 horas se viaje se bajaron del tren y fueron a tomar el bus, Jotaro se había fijado como ir hasta el laboratorio que mostraban en la noticia y aun que no conocía demasiado Tokyo se las arregló para llegar.

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas, luego iremos a mirar la ciudad si? –el niño le asintió, agradecía que supiera entender cuando ser calmado o no, ya de por si el mismo se sentía bastante nervioso.

-Quiero comer ramen después! –ambos entraron al laboratorio después de ser inspeccionados por el personal de seguridad, delante había una mesa redonda con varias recepcionistas, había sido una buena idea practicar un discurso antes.

-Buen día, mi nombre es Kujo Jotaro, biólogo marino, estaba buscando a Noriaki Kakyoin –la recepcionista lo miro confundida y seguramente su intromisión solo por nombre resultaba super extraño.

-Es amigo, familia o…

-Solo dígale mi nombre, es suficiente con eso –increíblemente y para su favor la recepcionista agarro el teléfono y llamo, dando su nombre y ocupación lo cual al parecer…fue suficiente.

-Dijo que en unos minutos estaba bajando, por favor tome asiento –con una inesperada sonrisa le agarro la mano a su hijo y fue a sentarse donde le indicaron.

Apartir de ahí con una sonrisa imborrable que no entendía si era por que no había tenido problemas alguno o por que iba a ver al pelirojo empezó a sentirse nervioso, le temblaban muchísimo las manos y su corazón estaba corriendo una carrera, como iba a ser verlo de nuevo? Si por el fuera hubiera salido corriendo a buscarlo pero…se estaba emocionando demasiado. Y explicárselo a si mismo era inutíl, de verdad lo había extrañado tanto sin darse cuenta?

Después de esperar unos 5 minutos escucho unos pasos resonando en el gran edificio, en un lugar donde todos caminaban aquello perturbaba la paz, el primero en darse la vuelta a mirar fue Jouta y el segundo…su corazón.

En cámara lenta lo vio, a el con su cabello rojo haciendo relucir entre todo el blanco del lugar como si fuera especial, como si fuera especial para el, y se veía hermoso.

Se paró de su asiento sin poder salir de su propia ensoñación de verlo, su corazón se sentía cálido y acelerado, todo su cuerpo se sentía acelerado, se le había puesto la piel de gallina y eso hacía vibrar cada una de sus extremidades de la emoción. Se quedó totalmente en blanco cuando el pelirojo de un salto se le tiro encima abrazándolo, no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

-Jotaro…-esa era su voz, era la voz del hombre que había gemido miles de veces su nombre en la cama, esa era la voz del hombre del que se había enamorado en Egipto, esa era la voz del hombre con quien había vivido casi 3 años pasando el peor periodo de su vida y…lo volvería a hacer por el, y ahora lo estaba abrazando.

Sus manos temblando bajaron hasta sus hombros pero incluso antes de poder tocarlo el se movió alterado, clavándole los ojos al mirar arriba, no quería que se separara, no ahora.

-Lo siento yo…-le parecía muy adorable como se corría el pelo para atrás mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban –Jojo –al oír eso se despertó de su trance, tenía que hablar y el calor que se le subió a la cara lo mareaba.

-Te vi en la tv –la cara del pelirojo al decir eso fue un poema, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para hablar –han pasado años.

-S-Si…-un poco curioso lo vio mirar a ambos lados –quieres ir a tomar un café a algún lado?-por supuesto que iba a decir que si hasta que…

-Yo quiero ramen! –de detrás suyo salió Jouta, el pelirojo casi se le caen los lentes para atrás viéndolo haciéndose un silencio incomodo entre los 3, el niño le jalaba la ropa a su padre pidiéndole explicaciones pero aún así…

-Hay un restaurante cerca…si vamos que sea ahora que todavía no vi a mi jefe en todo el día y me puedo reportar enfermo –el moreno asintió y los 3 salieron del lugar y empezaron a caminar por la calle.

Cuando Kakyoin vio al niño caminando super delante de ellos con tanta gente a su alrededor estiro la mano con preocupación, Jotaro al verlo casi se le vuelca el corazón.

-El puede ir solo, es muy independiente, no te preocupes –al darse cuenta de que Jotaro lo estaba mirando asintió sintiéndose apenado.

-Que tanto podemos hablar sin que el… -le pregunto casi en un susurro para que el niño no lo escuchara.

-Con evitar decir su nombre esta bien pero si podemos evitar hablar del tema mejor…vine a verte a ti después de todo no vine por nada más

-El sabe sobre mi? –le pregunto preocupado.

-Le dije que Kakyoin Noriaki era su padre pero…no sabe que eres tu, no te preocupes, es realmente un problema que el este aquí?

-N-No –no quería sonar maleducado o responder de la misma manera que lo hizo hace 6 años atrás- solo que no se que tanto podamos hablar de nuestras cosas…realmente se parece a ti, a las fotos que me mostraba tu madre de ti de niño…

-Te sorprendería saber que también tiene algo de ti, es un usuario de stand –el pelirojo abrió muchísimo la boca de la sorpresa al oír eso –hace medio año lo descubrió…por que los lentes? –intento cambiar de tema para no abrumarlo pero si aquello le causaba mucha curiosidad.

-Tengo exámenes por estas fechas y de leer mucho se me cansa la vista por unos días…no tengo problemas de visión pero me suele pasar, siempre cuando vuelvo a casa es de noche y estudiar con poca luz así…hey siento lo del abrazo cuando te vi, no lo pude controlar –un sonrojo gigante apareció en la cara del pelirojo, al verlo y recordar ese abrazo también se sonrojo.

-Esta bien

-Oh llegamos –ambos se habían parado frente a un restaurante tradicional.

-Jouta! Ven aquí! –al oír el nombre del niño al pelirojo lo recorrió un escalofrió.

Una camarera los había acomodado en una mesita baja con un kotatsu, los 3 pidieron su orden y se quedaron a la espera.

-Déjame pagar a mí –dijo Jotaro viendo a su alrededor.

-No yo los invite y debería ser yo quién…

-Entonces déjame pagar por Jouta, nosotros pedimos unos cafes y sin embargo el pidió un ramen –al ver cómo le daba un golpecito en la frente el pelirojo se rió- así que…biólogo marino?

-Me quedan finales y de ahí seguir hasta un doctorado, hago lo que puedo

-Yo estoy por empezar mi licenciatura dentro de poco, por suerte conseguí trabajo por mis buenas notas.

-Pensamos que estabas peleado con el viejo –al oir eso Kakyoin puso una cara de super confusión.

-Eh? Yo? Por que? –era imposible que se enojara con el señor Joestar siendo de las personas mas importantes para el.

-Bueno el no nos contaba nada de ti por mucho que le insistiéramos –aquello le causo una sonrisa al pelirojo –cuando vimos en la tele que estabas trabajando para otro laboratorio y no para la fundación pensamos…

-Nah, me surgió y no lo iba a molestar, no es el primer laboratorio que me ofrece, con las notas que tengo me lo he ganado…le dije al señor Joestar que no dijera nada…así que si lo cumplió –el moreno asintió con la cabeza –nos vemos cada tanto, jamás me enojaría con el –por un momento se quedo viendo a Jouta, tenía los mismos ojos que Jotaro –estas en la fundación Speedwagon trabajando?

-Si, hace un año y medio me mude a un lugar donde todo me queda bien para ser biólogo marino, mi padre tenía una casa ahí así que estamos viviendo los 2 juntos…queda a unas 2 horas.

-Se me ocurre donde podría ser…-en ese momento llego la comida y los 3 agradecieron, Jouta un poco más apurado por que quería comer y Kakyoin no podía quitarle la mirada de encima –tu madre debe odiarme verdad? –susurro bastante deprimido, nunca quiso arruinar su relación con una mujer tan maravillosa como Holly.

-Ella me dijo que viniera a verte –Jojo casi pudo ver como se le salían los ojos de la sorpresa –incluso me dijo que estabas en tv

-Ah eso…-con mucha pena se saco los lentes y empezó a sobarse la cara –si hay algo que odio de mi trabajo es toda la publicidad que tienen que hacer las empresas para sustentarse para hacer la venta de sus productos además de su típico prestigio y fama, ya me toco trabajar en 2 laboratorios así…3 con este –Jojo escuchaba atento su explicación, era un aspecto de su vida que no sabia después de todo.

-No te gusta salir en televisión? –le pregunto con una pequeña risita.

-Odio el periodismo –siseo con mucha mala gana – se creen los héroes anarquistas de la sociedad por informar de noticias que sacan de otros lados y no son mas que unos acosadores, una vez un periodista no dejaba de seguirme por que tratamos con animales pues por supuesto que vamos a tratar con animales! Nadie nos da presos o enfermos de cáncer terminal para hacer pruebas mejores en humanos y lo estaba diciendo y preparando una nota como si fuera mi culpa! De Noriaki Kakyoin!

-Como supiste de la nota que estaba preparando?

-Un compañero nos la filtro, así fue como di con el, entonces fui con el le saque la mierda y le dije una frase que había sacado de un tráiler de una película que estaban pasando en las tiendas de televisores "tu madre enferma no va a vivir mucho mas si te metes conmigo", no lo volví a ver y el articulo no fue publicado así que se asusto, era periodista y nisiquiera sabía de la película a la que pertenecía esa frase, seguramente si tenía una madre enferma –Jotaro tomo su café con una sonrisa.

-Bueno obviamente no es tu culpa, si tanto les importan que hagan un proyecto en el congreso

-claro, yo solo soy un empleado no el dueño del laboratorio para que me acusen así! Es por eso que odio que me pongan en la tv incluso mi jefe diciendo que soy muy seco en cámara…están aquí de paseo? –pregunto mirando por primera vez su café para darle un sorbo después de haberse desquitado.

-Siendo honesto…solo vinimos a Tokyo por esto…

-Oh –un silencio un poco incómodo se formó entre ambos con Jouta de fondo sorbiendo los fideos, aún así no parecía haberle caído tan mal –bueno ya que me escape del trabajo y supuestamente hoy no entre… -su mano se metió dentro de su bata y saco su billetera- déjame ver…-al cabo de unos segundos había sacado unos tickets –en el trabajo nos dan muchos de estos y nunca puedo ir –al agarrar uno y leerlos eran entradas para un parque temático – aveces las regalo a gente por la calle, no se quien las usara y quien no si después de todo son obsequiadas por un extraño, estas en particular me las dieron ayer y todavía no las regale pero…quieren ir? Igualmente me quedan 2 todavía.

Al moreno le sorprendió mucho esto, realmente quería pasar el día con ellos 2, no se sentía incómodo? Pensaba que iba a querer hablar un poco y despedirse para alejarse de Jouta lo más posible pero…no iba a perder la oportunidad de pasar un día con el y menos si no lo estaba rechazando como hacía años atrás.

-Jouta quie…-el niño había agarrado las entradas con mucho entusiasmo, tenía un brillo en la mirada muy emocionado y estaba mirando a su padre con todas las ganas.

-Yare yare daze –al oírlo Kakyoin con una sonrisa se puso a sorber su café.

-Podemos comer un almuerzo ahí, creo que tenemos como una hora, quieren ir yendo o ir a mirar Tokyo un rato?

-Tenemos bastante de viaje a casa así que preferiría salir ahora

-Ya veo

Al cabo de un rato pidieron la cuenta y tomaron el bus hasta el parque de diversiones, Kakyoin de verdad quería hablar con el pero Jouta estaba sentado al lado de Jotaro y no sabía como lidiar con ello.

-Vamos a volver a Tokyo? No pasamos por delante de ninguna tienda de videojuegos –aquello le llamo la atención al pelirojo pero tampoco debería hacerlo tanto, ahora esas cosas estaban de moda y era normal para un niño…

-Creo que hay una estación de tren por ese lugar así que lo dudo –el niño le saco le lengua y Jotaro le quito su gorrita –te dije que no debería haber

-Es Tokyo es obvio que había! Solo no pasamos por ninguna!

-Que tipo de juegos te gustan? –no era como si realmente le interesara, o eso creía pero no quería ser menos en la conversación.

-Lucha y deportes! –no sabía decir si Jotaro lo había hecho apropósito o que pero de verdad tenían los mismos gustos, era extraño que a un niño le gustaran los videojuegos de deportes en esa época donde había más alternativas que en los años que el y Jojo estuvieran juntos.

-El podría vencerte incluso a ti –le dijo Jotaro con una sonrisa que le contagió a el también.

-Estuve estudiando tanto que no me extrañaría pero igualmente a ti cualquiera puede vencerte Jojo –ambos Kujos lo miraron confuso –ah es verdad que los 2 son Jojos…

Cuando llegaron al parque empezaron a meterse a las atracciones, la verdad era que Kakyoin quería hablar con Jotaro a solas no meterse a jugar, entendía que no podía dejar a Jouta solo pero…quería hablar a solas con el de cosas concernientes a ellos 2, quería tener un momento relajados o un momento donde el chico no estuviera presente, aún así estaba pasando un buen rato subiéndose a todos lados los 3. El niño era adorable y parecía portarse bien, le parecía un poco extraño lo bien portado que era con el y lo seco que era con su padre pero parecía un niño corriente

Que también era un usuario de stand.

Y que había estado dentro suyo.

Cuando se escapó del hospital todo el tiempo siguiente se lamentó mucho más por haber dejado a su novio que por lo de no aceptar al niño, el dolor en su corazón era mucho más grande que el supuesto amor que sentía Jotaro por el, igualmente llegando a conclusiones en limpio jamás se hubiera sentido listo para ser padre como el lo hizo.

Jotaro se sentía extrañado, no entendía a que venía su amabilidad y la consideración que estaba teniendo incluso para ser que nunca quiso al niño, estaba con el e incluso le hablaba, notaba que no estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo pero no entendía por que estaba haciendo eso, el lo hacía por que lo había extrañado y…Kakyoin también lo había extrañado? Después de dejarlo? Realmente sentía amor por el?

-Kakyoin –los 3 estaban caminando buscando otra atracción para subirse, quería aclarar sus sentimientos pronto, era muy molesto que le temblaran los dedos a cada instante por que no sabía que pensar sobre el día de hoy.

-Dime, Jojo –le respondió con una sonrisa super bonita, que significaba todo esto? Incluso eso de que no se había podido controlar cuando se vieron y lo abrazo…

-Estas saliendo con alguien? –eso había sido directo y fuerte, pero realmente no quería hacerse ilusiones de ningún tipo y esto definía con que tipo de intenciones lo trataría de ahora en mas.

La cara super sonrojada del pelirojo lo hizo sonrojarse a el también por un momento, se veía muy lindo incluso todo nervioso.

-Me veo como alguien que tiene tiempo para eso? –susurro quitándose los lentes y poniendo sus dedos sobre sus ojeras –estudio día y noche para tener buenas notas no puedo ni con nadie de mi misma universidad…no me puedo dar el lujo de conocer a nadie no tengo tiempo

-A que te refieres?

-Muchas chicas de primer año o ese tipo de gente que no sabes si va a seguir la carrera me buscan y me acosan los primeros meses del año hasta que se aburren, tengo que repetirlo constantemente

-Sabes realmente nunca cortamos – el pelirojo tapándose la mitad de la cara y poniéndose sus lentes asintió –estuviste con alguien o…

-No seriamente, solo casual…pero pasaron 6 años –el moreno le asintió –tu también verdad?

-Bueno si, intente salir con gente pero todas resultaban ser interesadas por mi dinero o mi carrera o no quería involucrarlas por Jouta –el pelirojo se imaginaba que mucha gente no quería acercarse a el por tener un niño.

-Ya veo

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos entre los 2 que Jotaro rompió con la cara super sonrojada.

-Si no puedes darte el tiempo de conocer a alguien nuevo… deberías intentarlo con alguien a quien ya si conozcas –tan pronto como dijo eso empezó a acelerar el paso hacia delante, Kakyoin se quedó quieto en su lugar de la sorpresa, el no era tonto y era obvio que Jotaro lo había extrañado pese a lo que hizo, y el también.

En la próxima atracción que se subieron Kakyoin se sento al lado de Jouta, necesitaba calmar un poco su corazón de luego lo que le había dicho Jotaro pero al bajar…

-Quieren subir a una atracción más e ir a comer? Realmente no desayuno y ese café fue lo único que comí esta mañana, tengo hambre –entre todos los juegos y demás se habían hecho las 13, los Kujo habían desayunado antes de salir pero…no iban a quejarse, incluso Jouta prefirió ir a comer antes que subirse de nuevo.

-Estas cansado? –le pregunto su padre por lo extraño de que no quisiera seguir jugando.

-Hace calor –le respondió el niño sin muchas ganas de hablar.

-Ustedes 2 quejándose de eso pero sin embargo yo no tengo ni gorro para el sol y voy mas abrigado…

Que podía pensar Jojo de los sentimientos que tenía el pelirojo por el? Que estaba en duda pero que no lo rechazaba, que ambos habían tenido sus aventuras en su vida separados pero eso no había hecho desaparecer lo que sentían el uno por el otro, que quizá era muy pronto para ser tan directo pero…que definitivamente había una posibilidad, su corazón se lo decía cada vez que lo veía y latía con fuerza.

Cuando entraron al restaurante los 3 pidieron hamburguesas con papas por que de todas maneras el menú que puede ofrecer un parque de atracciones no es muy variado y cuando estuvieron en la mesa se pusieron a charlar, al fin un momento medianamente normal para hablar entre adultos, Jouta parecía ser bastante educado y no interrumpía demasiado, o de hecho casi nunca.

-Así que compraste un departamento en Tokyo? Debe ser costoso.

-No es muy grande ni muy luminoso, lo compre apenas empecé a trabajar con el dinero que me quedaba de la herencia de mis padres por que lo había estado usando en la universidad, me ahorre bastante durante unos meses por que me ofrecieron una beca de intercambio en estados unidos…es horrible, no vayas allá a estudiar, te vas a arrepentir, al menos el departamento me queda cerca de varios transportes y tengo algunos supermercados no tan caros.

-Cuando te fuiste del hospital todavía estabas operado…como hiciste con eso? –estaban evitando decir nombres o detalles sobre Jouta mientras el estaba presente, no querían lastimarlo.

-Me las arregle, pero no fue fácil y perdí mucha sangre…es solo que…sentía que ya no podía enfrentarte después de eso…ni a ti ni a tu familia…hace un par de años me di cuenta que solo hubiera necesitado…un tiempo solo…por mas que tu y tu madre fueran todo lo que mas quería necesitaba alejarme de todo lo que paso

-Es por eso que mi madre no esta tan enojada contigo, pasaste muchas cosas –el pelirojo se puso a mirar por la ventana deprimido.

-igualmente no creo que me hubiera sentido listo…tal vez lo podría haber intentado pero no aceptarlo al momento como tu hiciste…incluso ahora –eso lo dijo mirando a Jouta, quien estaba tomando su bebida y no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, Jotaro veía como el científico se estaba poniendo melancólico y necesitaban hablar.

-Jouta puedes ir a buscarme sal? -el niño le asintió.

-Yo también quiero Ketchup –cuando lo vio irse Kakyoin entendió que pasaba.

-Vas a decírselo? Que yo también soy su padre…

-Quieres que lo haga? –Jojo lo miro fijo como ocultaba la cara entre sus manos corriéndose el pelo para atrás.

-No lo se…te extrañe mucho –el corazón del moreno empezó a latir de nuevo al oir eso –en el fondo aunque estuviéramos separados y cada uno haciendo su vida sin saber del otro me daba consuelo saber que no te dije que termináramos.

-Yo también…te extrañe…-se había mordido el labio del nerviosismo, se estaban sincerando después de todos los años –lamento si quise arrastrarte y forzarte cuando no te sentías listo.

-El es normal? Después de todo? –se había sacado las manos de la cara y empezó a jugar con una papa frita, no podía levantarle la vista a Jojo, se sentía avergonzado y dolorido.

-No tiene problemas mayores, la semana pasada le dio gripe por que estuvo jugando hasta tarde afuera pero…-al oírlo reír eso también le causo una risa- no vine aquí para presentártelo o mostrártelo o algo…vine aquí por ti

-Lo se…ustedes 2 lucen felices –Jojo con ganas de jugar con el apoyo su mano encima de la suya, el pelirojo lo miro conectando sus miradas pero Jotaro aprovecho para robarle la papa frita con la que estaban jugando y comérsela, ese gesto tan tontito lo dejo bobo por unos segundos hasta que se empezó a reír.

En ese momento volvió Jouta y le trajo los paquetitos de aderezos, el pelirojo no sabía que hacer con todos los sentimientos que tenía comprimidos en el pecho, hablar así con Jotaro era…estresante…

-Supongo que ahora podemos decirle al viejo que ya no hay secreto que ocultar sobre donde estabas

-Me descubrieron

Al rato de terminar de comer cuando Jouta se aburrió de la charla de adultos se fue al baño y otra vez los 2 se quedaron solos.

-El puede ver a otros stands además del suyo? –Jotaro le asintió pero no sabía si era muy pronto para decirle que era una combinación de ambos stands –que opina sobre su otro padre…si nunca lo conoció.

-Jamás me dijo nada, supongo que por que nunca lo conoció, además nunca es como que realmente sentí que quisiera a otro padre más o algo así, lo adoro, no me arrepiento de nada

-Nunca te vio salir con alguien o algo así?

-No quiero que se encariñe o algo así, las relaciones son algo complicadas

-Estamos ocupados estudiando de todas maneras…sabes creo que nos hubiéramos separado de todas maneras, osea yo con la beca o el trabajo…

-hey tampoco soy el modelo de padre, no estoy tanto tiempo con el como parece y muchas veces se queda varias semanas con mi madre cuando salgo a expediciones

-No quiero decir nada pero…el tal vez no me quiera –Jotaro lo miro serio –tiene un padre al que nunca conoció y de repente lo encontraron…no hubiera sido mejor decirle que fue adoptado o algo?

Jojo no quería decirle que siempre en el fondo imagino que iban a volver juntos.

-El lo aceptará, más que nada depende de cuánto tu lo aceptes a el…tu quieres…

-Ser parte de su vida? No lo sé…estoy pensando en ti -Jotaro se sobresalto al oír eso –y el es parte de tu vida si yo quiero serlo también…tu me decías que podía aprender a quererlo…pero te quiero a ti…

-Míralo de esta manera, lo peor ya lo pase yo limpiando pañales y eso

-No estoy diciendo nada

-Lo se

Lo próximo que siguió fue un silencio entre los 2, siendo acompañado nada más por el ruido del restaurante en general.

-Hey no crees que ese niño lleva mucho tiempo en el baño? –Jotaro miro la hora y se paro de golpe, casi pegándose con la mesa –J-J-Jojo!? –tan pronto como lo vio irse lo persiguió pensando que había dicho algo mal pero solo lo vio meterse al baño, golpeando cada puerta con Star Platinum y por suerte no había nadie mas…

-Jouta! –Kakyoin al entrar lo vio super alterado, Jotaro lo vio con algo de pena pero no tenía tiempo –se escapo…hay que ir a buscarlo

Los 2 fueron a decir que por el altavoz dijeran que Jouta Kujo se presentara en la entrada del lugar ya que sus padres lo estaban buscando, aquello hizo sonrojar al pelirojo pero lo dejo pasar por que ahora tenían otra situación entre manos.

Estuvieron bastante rato caminando bajo los rayos del sol pensando donde podía estar el niño, hasta que desde lejos escucharon los gritos de una muchedumbre, se acercaron a ver que era y una de las ruedas de la fortuna estaba parada, y aparentemente con una persona atrapada.

A Jotaro le hirvió la sangre cuando vio quien era

-E-E-Espera Jotaro es un niño… -el moreno salió empujando a todo el mundo hacia los controles de la rueda, donde estaban los técnicos intentando arreglarla…

-Quien está ahí arriba es mi hijo, como se subió? –no se iba a desquitar con el pobre técnico, a quien iba a ahorcar era a Jouta por ser tan imbécil.

-Esta atracción abre a las 3 y el al parecer lleva arriba desde hace mas rato, la prendimos y no vimos que el estaba ahí y como la apagamos de repente dejo de responder y…-el moreno se mordió la lengua, siempre pasaba algo cuando Jouta se escapaba.

-Jouta! Más te vale bajar de ahí! –le grito super enojado con todas sus fuerzas pero al niño parecía no importarle desde una de las cabinas, incluso abriendo la puerta para contestarle –y aléjate de la puerta mocoso!

-No puedo aunque quiera!

-Jojo –el pelirojo lo llamo pero estaba bastante enojado como para responderle –Jotaro

-Que!? –le grito sin querer, tenía muchísimo calor de toda la rabia, estaba cansado de que siempre pasara lo mismo cuando se escapaba, parecía que no aprendía.

-Dijiste que podía ver stands no? –el moreno le asintió con las venas hinchadas de la furia –cálmate entonces

En menos de lo que pudo contar lo vio correr y subir la valla que tapaba la atracción, no tenía idea de cómo el niño la había pasado si era super alta pero imaginaba que uso su stand, los técnicos le gritaron pero antes de que pudieran abrir siquiera la puerta Kakyoin había empezado a colgarse con Hieropanth Green de las barras de la rueda de la fortuna.

Para la vista de la gente normal era alguien muy elástico dando saltos muy altos entre barra y barra, la gente gritaba y sacaba fotos y los técnicos le decían que bajara pero el pelirojo estaba totalmente asegurado, Jouta veía con la boca abierta los tentáculos verdes que salían de su cuerpo mientras se colgaba y trepaba, el amigo de su papa era un hombre genial.

-Jouta! Mas te vale hacerle caso! –si la situación lo requería estaba listo para saltar también y atraparlos a los 2 si les pasaba algo, el con Star Platinum no podía subir, jámas tuvo la agilidad que tenía su ex.

-Jouta? Puedes verlo verdad? –le grito al niño, el cual se sujetó de la puerta de la cabina y le respondió que si super emocionado –voy a subir un poco más y cuando te digo saltas si? –el no tenía que preocuparse, estaba asegurado desde la cintura y las piernas a la atracción pero el mayor problema era que los estaban viendo, si no fuera por eso le diría que salte y lo agarraba con su stand, tenían que montar un circo solo por los humanos que no eran usuarios de stand y qué pensarían que es brujería o algo, el pelirojo subió un poco más haciéndosele más complicado por las partes en que las barras se ampliaban pero no tenía miedo –estás listo?

-Si! –esto iba a ser divertidísimo.

-Ok salta! –el niño se elevó hacía adelante y salto, pero fue mucho más de lo que Kakyoin hubiera deseado, y su brazo ya no podía alcanzarlo, al calcular la distancia el tiempo le pasaba en cámara lenta –Jouta! Estira tu brazo! Usa tu stand! Agarra mi mano!

Aún con el ruido en todos sus oídos hizo lo que le dijo, sacando a Charmy Green de su espalda para sujetarse, el pelirojo vio super sorprendido todo, por que era un Star Platinum verde? Y por que no tenía piernas y tenía la misma textura que Hieropanth Green? Estaba super impactado pero por suerte su stand respondió por el y sujeto al niño, el cual se colgó de sus hombros haciéndole un peso bastante considerado al pelirojo, el cual ante la sorpresa le costó responder a ello y en in intento de sujetarlo casi se resbala.

-Eso fue genial! –el niño se separo para mirarlo y sonreírle y Kakyoin le miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Por que tu stand…-cuando pronuncio eso Jouta lo miro sin entender nada, ese era el tipo de cosas que debía preguntarle a Jotaro, con el corazón latiéndole a mil en el pecho empezó a bajar normalmente, no estaba acostumbrado a cargar peso pero se las pudo arreglar para bajar sin problema.

Al bajar toda la gente los estaba aplaudiendo y felicitando, los técnicos abrieron la puerta y Jotaro paso, tirándose encima de su hijo para abrazarlo, al verlo Kakyoin se sentía inquieto…por que su stand…

-Voy a matarte cuando lleguemos a casa –un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando su padre le susurro eso al oído, pero de todas maneras sabía que podía hacer lo que quería por que nadie le iba a decir nada.

-Jotaro por que su stand se parece al mío? –le pregunto bastante mas inquieto de lo que debería, el moreno alzo la mirada para responderle pero en ese momento vino personal de la atracción a socorrerlos.

Estuvieron masomenos una hora explicando que paso y que la enfermería revisando a Jouta pero el niño no tenía nada y realmente ellos no tenían problema con el parque, fue el niño quien se subió sin permiso, al salir de la oficina del parque…

-Nos vamos –dijo firme Jotaro, su hijo lo miro enojado y Kakyoin sorprendido.

-Por que? Todavía no fuimos a la atracción con los carros y…!

-Dije que iba a matarte cuando lleguemos a casa, estas castigado, cuantas veces te dije que no te escapes? Eres muy tonto como para pensar en que hacer –el niño saco su stand de su espalda y quiso golpearlo pero Star Platinum salió de la espalda de Jotaro para parar el golpe del mocoso, el pelirojo retrocedió sorprendido llevándose una mano a la boca, era una fusión de ambos.

-Pero todavía es temprano y…!

-Castigado! Arruinaste el día! Nos vamos a la estación! –la situación se estaba volviendo embarazosa para Kakyoin en medio y todavía Jojo sentía más coraje por eso.

-Pero no quiero!

-Nos vamos!

-Jotaro déjame acompañarlos a la estación y…-el moreno agarro al niño llevándoselo como un saco de papas.

-Esta bien

Kakyoin todavía no quería terminar el día con Jotaro.

Empezaron a caminar, Kakyoin sabía el camino hacia la estación que tenía que tomar Jojo para ir a su casa y aún a pesar de ser las 16 ya tenían que despedirse, de todas maneras dentro de poco iba a anochecer pero no le gustaba…pasado un rato Jotaro se cansó de cargarlo y lo dejo en el suelo que camine por su cuenta, controlándolo con Star Platinum detrás picándole la espalda, cuando lo vio a unos 3 metros alejados de ellos Kakyoin decidió que era el momento de hablarle.

-Por que su stand se parece al mío? –aquel detalle lo perturbaba demasiado, Jouta solo había nacido del semen del moreno y por eso era igual a el.

-Por que por mucho que lo negaras es tu hijo, solo esa explicación te puedo dar, incluso tiene varios de tus ataques y jamás le conté de eso –escuchar eso le hizo entrar frió por el cuerpo.

-Como el emerald splash y…-Jojo le asintió –dios

-Le gustan los videojuegos

-Bueno pero eso es normal…-por unos momentos se quedo viendo el rostro del moreno mientras caminaban- tienen que irse? Es mi día libre después de todo

-Lo siento, pero no lo quiero dejar salirse con la suya –el chico bajo la cabeza mirando hacia delante.

-Vas a decirle sobre mi stand?

-No voy a decirle nada que tu no quieras –en ese momento subieron las escaleras de la estación, por el altavoz de la misma escucharon que el tren llegaría en dos minutos.

-Mejor deberíamos apurarnos -Jojo le respondió que si dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hijo para que se echara a correr, cuando llegaron Jotaro se quedó con el pelirojo tranquilo de que Star Platinum estuviera vigilando a su desobediente mocoso –es una lástima cortar el día así

-Kakyoin –la voz del moreno lo llamo alto y firme, haciéndolo tener escalofríos y quedarse rígido en su lugar –como te dije, no vine por el, vine por ti –el pelirojo trago saliva escuchando con atención sus palabras –aun así no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, ni a volver a ser algo más, ni amigos ,ni conocidos, piensa tu qué quieres ser de ahora en adelante, incluso si no quieres ser nada.

Al oir eso al pelirojo le empezó a picar el cuerpo, miro al reloj diciendo que faltaba un minuto y lleno su corazón de determinación, decidiéndose sobre lo que haría, miro un par de segundos al suelo dejando al moreno impaciente por su respuesta y cuando este menos se lo espero agarro su rostro con fuerza entre sus manos y le encajo un beso.

Jotaro no concebía en su cabeza lo que estaba pasando, frente a el se encontraba Kakyoin con los ojos cerrados con fuerza con sus labios pegados a los suyos, su mente se estaba durmiendo queriendo dar rienda suelta a los deseos que había mantenido encadenados por años pero… que significaba esto? Como quedaría su relación? No podía pensar bien con el calor del chico contra su cuerpo así que decidió disfrutarlo, moviendo sus labios contra los suyos y posando sus brazos en su cintura, haciendo que el pelirojo se relajara y le agarrara las mejillas con más delicadeza.

Sus labios tenían el mismo sabor delicado a cerezas y eran igual de suaves que mascar una de ellas madura, sus respiraciones chocaban contra el rostro del otro y no les importaba, estaban muy perdidos en su propio mundo hasta que la bocina del tren los hizo separarse, se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos y entonces Kakyoin poso sus brazos en el cuello de Jotaro, poniendo una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza para acercarlo a el.

-Te extrañe tanto que…si quiero que volvamos a ser algo quiero ser algo más otra vez, no me importaría –al escuchar eso el corazón empezó a dolerle a Jojo de la felicidad que sentía, iba a besarlo de nuevo pero el chico se separó poniendo sus manos en todo su cuerpo –dios mío donde esta…

El tren iba acercándose cada vez más y mientras el científico que tenía los labios rojos del beso que se habían dado buscaba lo que sea que estaba buscando decidió llamar a su hijo para que no se le escapara de nuevo.

-Jouta! –el niño se acercó a ellos, aparentemente no los había visto por qué estaba muy ocupado mirando todo por la estación.

-Ah! Aquí ahhhh! –de su bata había sacado su billetera pero esta se le callo al suelo desparramando todas las tarjetas que llevaba, los Kujo se acercaron a ayudarlo pero el tren estaba cada vez más cerca –ahhh! No importa tomen el tren!

Jotaro lo miro confundido y en lo que lo ayudaba a recoger algunas cosas el tren se estaciono, lo vio con mucha lastima y con un dolor bastante agudo en el pecho de tener que irse sin despedirse por que el estaba ocupado pero no tenía opción, agarro al niño de la mano y se levantó del suelo para meterse en el vagón.

Las puertas seguían abiertas y en el momento en que lo vio levantarse con todo recogido estas estaban a punto de cerrarse, así que el chico se volteo para pasar de costado y entro con estas cerrándose detrás suyo, llamándole la atención a Jotaro que se acercó a el al verlo tan agitado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo le había puesto un objeto en la cara, una tarjetita blanca.

-Tu sabes que realmente no me gustan estas cosas –susurro agitado dándose un momento para respirar, el tren había empezado a moverse –pero mi jefe me obligo a hacerlas argumentando que sponsors que esto y que lo otro…quiero que me llames…cuando quieras… -el moreno agarro la tarjetita con las mejillas todas sonrojadas intentando contener las ganas de abrazarlo hasta aplastarlo, se veía muy lindo con la coleta cayéndole por el cuello –ahí tienes mi número y mi email…quiero verte de nuevo! –aquello se lo dijo casi en un grito levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

-S-Si… -le respondió el moreno sin poder creerse nada de lo que pasaba

Cuando se dio vuelta para fijarse el tren ya estaba en movimiento y no podía bajar –son 5 minutos hasta la próxima estación…

En un simple movimiento Jotaro se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, levantándolo en el aire sorprendiéndolo haciendo que pensara que iba a caerse y empezara a moverse, el moreno lo agarro todavía con más fuerza –Jo-Jojo!?

No quería dejarlo ir más, quería que ahora estuviera con el por siempre.

-Creo que quiero llevarte hasta casa


End file.
